Still Yearn For You
by MiaChaAn
Summary: Chitose Miyuki falls in love with her dorobo-niichan after seeing him play tennis. Now after six years, she set up to find him and declare her love. When they meet, will she able to win his heart? Or will she have to love him secretly?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Here I am. After two months persuading my family, especially my over protective brother, I'm allowed to go to Tokyo for my university. They won't let me live here alone, though. I have to stay with Onii-chan's friend, Kippei-san. Even though their house is a bit far, but hey.. Kippei-san's sister, Ann, will go to the same university with me!

I'm not supposed to say it out loud but... thank god she was sick last year. She can helps me preparing for the entrance test!! We can study together! Yayy!

"Miyu, Miyu! Come on! The registration office will close in fifteen minutes!!"

Within first fifteen minutes, Ann and I are getting along very well. She's very kind and funny! I like her! She's so unlike her brother who's quite and calm. He reminds me of someone I know.. "Hai, hai!! Wait a minute!!"

"Have you bought the test review book?"

I nodded. "Of course!! Do you think I'm suicidal?"

"Well.. Couldn't help asking. In case you forgot to buy. Ah, that reminds me. I've asked my friend to tutor me. She's a student here too. Do you want to come also?"

A free tutoring! Yayy!! "Is it okay?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she will be okay. But sometimes she… Ah." She stops so suddenly that I almost bump into her.

"What is it?"

"Tezuka-san, konnichiwa!"

I find myself froze on her exclaim. It's him ...

The reason why I'm so set up to go to Tokyo. The man who makes me stood against my family. He's here... What a _great _coincidence!! I can't believe I find him on my first day in Tokyo! I don't even have to find out how to ask Ann about him without her suspicious about it!

But he's here... Standing in front of me, alive. He just looks almost the same when I saw him six years ago, well... more handsome actually. His hair is shorter than before, he's a bit taller, but... one thing that makes me surprised is... he doesn't wear glasses anymore! His alluring blue eyes are free for me to look at. My dorobo-niichan.

"What are you doing here?" Yeah. What is _he _doing here? He can't be applying for the university. He's already in third year! "I thought…" _She thought what? _Ann stops and then surprisingly rolles her eyes, I wonder why, "Oh I see, she dumped her courses to go to Hokkaido. Typical her."

_She? The girl who's supposed to tutor us? _I look at Ann and then to Tezuka-san, hoping they stop their staring competition and tell me already.

"I will be your temporary tutor, if that's okay."

Ann's face, I could see, lit up suddenly. "Really?? Oh thank you, Tezuka-san!! If it is you, then I won't have trouble to face the exam!!"

Eh? Tutor? Don't tell me…

"Is that okay if Miyu join us?"

His eyebrows arch and for the first time on six years our eyes meet. I swear I see a glint of surprise on his eyes before they turned back into his unemotional gaze. "Chitose Miyuki?"

He remembers me!!!! Yes!

"Eh?? You know each other??"

He still remembers me!!! Even after six years, he still remembers!!! I can jump in happiness and kiss everyone here!! Grinning at him, I pull down my invisible cap. "It's been a long time, _dorobo-niichan_."

"Heh?? Dorobo? Tezuka-san??" Ann looks surprise while dorobo-niichan doesn't show any reaction at all. Whoopsiee.. I think no one knows we've met each other before. "What do…?"

"Have you got the registration paper? The office is about to close." Is he trying to avoid the question or is he telling… CRAP! He's telling the truth!

"AHH!!" Ann grabs my hand and drags me away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka-san!!" If he's going to be our tutor, then… yes!! It is an early Christmas present for me! I know I make a right choice to study here!!!

I glance back at him. He's walking away from us. That is so cute, he comes here just for telling us he will be our temporary tutor. Hope that girl still in Hokkaido until next month!

Do you think I still have hope?

Tomorrow is going to be a great day!!!!!

Chitose Miyuki, it's time for your fight! Get into this university and make yourself his girlfriend!

* * *

**I solemnly swear I don't own anything that you recognize from Prince Of Tennis.**

**Nonetheless, happy reading and please reviews~~ !!**

**I really need to know what you think of my story ..^^**


	2. The Hell Tutoring

**The Hell Tutoring**

I know Tezuka-san (I refrain myself from calling him dorobo-niichan anymore. He seems to be annoyed whenever I call him that) is a serious and unemotional boy, just like what my brother describe him and how he acted when he was in Kyuushu, but I don't expect him to be this strict and serious!! I mean, it's great to be able to see him so close and hear his deep voice after so long years, but does he have to talk about the lessons only??

It's been two days since he tutored us. I have to admit (once again) that he is a great tutor. I can understand almost everything he said. But still… if it is on our break time, he will reverse to the old _dorobo-_niichan. No light talking, no smiles and obviously no laughs from him.

"Miyuki, do you understand?"

But then… at least he calls me by my first name.

"Hai. Nee…"

"Then do the next page."

Oh, god! Why is it so hard to make a normal conversation with him??!! Why do I fall in love with someone…. _Sigh_. I look at him who now teaches Ann with some Physics formula. How can I complain with these things? He is here now, he still remembers me. I can't ask more.

...Except for his feelings...

_**Ring… Ring…**___Whose cellphone is that??!?

"Sumimasen."

Oh.. It's his.. Ah, that's right! I should ask his number! Then I can call him on nights, hopefully he will be talkative then.

"Moshi moshi? Fuji, what is it? I'm in Tachibana's house. Ah. I understand. I'll see you later. Ah. Ja."

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji? I think I've heard that name before. If I'm not wrong then… that Fuji should be… "Is Fuji the one Shiraishi-senpai beat on semi finals?"

"Aa."

Mou, can't he speak longer!?!

"Ann, if it's okay with you, I have to end this early."

Before I can say anything, Ann quickly nods. She's very eager to have Tezuka-san away. Argh, I want to spend more times with Tezuka-senpai!! But… it will suspicious if I spill it out… but then….

"If you have problem, call me here."

I can only hide my joy when he writes down his number. Yosh, I can call him tonight!! Yeah, yeah!!

"Thank you for today, Tezuka-san."

"You're welcome."

Eh!? How fast!!

Tezuka-senpai and Ann has gone from the room, leaving me alone. I pout as I follow them out. I should be the one who thank him, not Ann!!

"Give my greetings to Fuji-san."

"I will."

How can Ann be this close to him and know his friends!! I can't give greetings to whoever-Fuji-is because we don't know each other!!! I always be the one who get loss in topics!! It's not fair!! But… if Ann is not close to him or his friends…. I can't have him tutoring me now. _Sigh_… I'm trapped.

"What's with that face, Miyu?"

"Eh??"

Shite. Did Ann notice it? Oh my, oh my, what should I do?? I can't…

"Is there something going on with you and Tezuka-san?"

"N-nothing!!!!" yet. I nod in my mind, nothing happens _**yet**_**. **"Why would you ask that?" I ask casually, trying not to be subtle.

Ann grinned at me. "It's just you have this scowl since Tezuka-san ended our tutoring. Here I thought you're bored with his tutoring already."

"I am not!!"

"Tezuka-san looks sexy without his glasses now, eh?"

"Yeah…" Hearing that sentence made me remembered how easy I can see his blue eyes now. I glance to Ann who only grins wider. "What is it?"

"You like Tezuka-san!!!!"

"I'm not!!!"

"Yes, you do!!"

Dear Ann, you got it wrong. I don't like Tezuka. I LOVE HIM!! And I'm currently head over heels on him. Who wouldn't??

"Well… In that case…" Ann takes the paper which has his number, "you don't need this then."

"No!!"

"Hm?"

Damn it, Miyuki! You're too obvious!! Calm down, calm down! "I need it, Ann. In case I have some questions for him."

"Whether he has a girlfriend or not?"

"Not that!" Damn, is this the real Ann?? It's enough to have Senri-niichan who always teases me back home, do I have to suffer a carbon copy of him here??? I swear the Fate hates me!!

"Kidding, kidding. You can have his number all you want." She threw the paper casually to me. "I already have his number."

Eh?!?!? Ann has his number before and she didn't tell me?!?! How can she do this to me!? Here I thought I'm her friend…. I'm sure she noticed my fume since she threw another grin then walked out from the room.

I really have to know more about Tezuka-senpai!!!

xXx

_**Tuut….**_

_**Tuut…**_

_**Tuut…**_

Oh god, why do you love tormenting me?? You let me have his number only to fail on trying to call him!! Argghh, just answer the phone, dorobo-niichan!!!!!!!

"Tezuka Kunimitsu here. Please leave message…"

Cut!

Huff.

I really love to hear his voice but not on mailbox! I glance at the clock next to me. My, I don't realize I've spent one hour trying to call him. I throw my phone on bed and then lean on the wall.

Tezuka-san, where are you….?

Let's try once…

_**Ring… Ring…**_

Tezuka-san?!? He's calling!! Oh my god, he's calling!!!

My hair. Check.

My clothes. A bit plain but that's fine.

And… oh bloody hell, he's not actually here!!

"Mo-moshi-moshi."

"I'm sorry but who is this?"

Ah, as formal as usual. He doesn't change when he's talking on the phone at all.

"Miyuki desu."

"Miyuki? Is there something wrong?"

"Eh, anou… I…"

'_Buchou!!! You have to join us!!!!'_

'_Nyaa, Tezuka!! Who are you calling, nyaa?? Come on!!!'_

"I'm sorry. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Uh… yeah. Of course. I'm sorry for bothering you."

And it ends.

Well at least I can get one thing from the call… He's not on a date!! Yayy!! He's with his probably ex-tennis team. Yayy, yayy!!! I still have a chance! I still have a chance! So all I have to do for know are to make sure I'm accepted and to know more about him. Hmm... Should I ask Ann about him?

"Miyu, bed time!" My door opened and here comes my new best friend. "Tezuka-san wants to make the tutoring longer. He said we need lots thing to catch up." I'm torn up between wanting to grin at the prospect on seeing him more or to scowl at the prospect of more tutoring.

"Lots things to catch up…." My friend muttered, "Does he expect us to be perfect like him?? I can count it on my fingers who can achieve that. But he's a good tutor, I can't ask more."

"Ann-neechan, you're rambling."

"Stop calling me neechan! We'll be in the same year."

Grinning. This is so the best blackmail that I can do to her. "But you're a year older than me, Ann-neechan."

"Give me a break! It's not my fault I got sick!"

xXx

When I hear he wants to start it early, I don't think of starting it at seven o'clock sharp. You have to see my reaction when I open the door and saw his figure there, while I'm still on my pyjamas. And it's bunny pink pyjamas with my hair still on mess and I've just woken up from bed!!!

"T-T-Tezu…. Tezuka-san?!?!"

"Heh?? Nani?!?"

Ann quickly appears behind me and I can feel that she is also surprised, nope, shocked to see our tutor stood in front of us.

"Tezuka-san?!? What are you doing here!?!?!?"

"Tutoring you."

"Yes, obviously I know that. Why else should you come here? What I want to know is why this early???"

Ah, I can see a bit annoyed emotion from him. His eyebrow twitches before he answers Ann's, "I thought I told you I want to make it early, compensating on my abrupt leaving."

"B-but… seven o'clock?!?!"

"Ann."

Shite, it's Kippei-san! He always disapproves on our whining about Tezuka-senpai!

"Nani yo, niichan??"

"It's good to have Tezuka as your tutor. You should treasure it."

"I really treasure it."

"And be a nice host. Let him in."

I have to stifle my laughter as Ann scowls at her brother then steps aside to let our tutor walk in.

"Actually I plan on coming at nine today."

"And why would we have to honour your presence at this time then?"

"Miyuki called me last night and she seemed needing help so I came early."

Uh oh… That's not a good answer, Tezuka-senpai. Definitely not. You see, it's just like handing me to a… I glance to Ann who gaze me with such an evil gaze. Eep!! Have to get out from here!!!! Find an excuse… Anything!! Any excuse is… Oh bloody hell, I have the best excuse! "Uh, have to change my clothes!"

"Then I'll go with you too."

Eep!! No you can't come with me!! No!! "Uh…"

"Come on! You have lots things to ask, right??"

Alas, this is my end….

_**On the bedroom**_

I will never win against Ann. Only in five minutes, she able to extract any information of last night from me! Here I am, finishing the tale of last night to the carbon copy of my brother. Poor me…

And to think that she's acting like an interrogator right now…..

"So… you called him last night?"

A nod.

"But he didn't pick it up for about an hour?"

Another nod to you!

"He called you after that."

Nodding, nodding.

"You do really like him, nee?"

Nod- not!! "Ann!!" Am I really that obvious? Even Ann who only met me three days ago noticed it? But then…. Onii-chan never realizes it at all and he was with me when the first day I met him. Even so… you can't include Onii-chan as a normal person. He is too much involved on his tennis training.

"Daydreaming about Tezuka-san already? He's downstairs."

"Wha- Ann!!"

I can't believe it. What have I done wrong before to be stuck in this household?? I know you only grant my wish to meet him once more but… do you have to bring these bad omens on me also???!!!

"Kidding! Come on, come on! Let's not make Tezu-chan waiting too long. He's been _itching_ on talking to you, Miyu." She grins (just how much she loves grinning at me??) then pushes me out of MY room! My room!! Well, not technically my room since this is where I will sleep during my stay here…. But still!!

xXx

You really won't believe what happened after we go downstairs. Definitely. If I were you, I will just scream out in annoyance. I'll tell you. Tezuka-senpai. On the living room. Books prepared already on the table in front of him. And do you know what he told to us, to me actually, on the first time?

"Miyuki. I'm sure you still don't understand about implicit differential equation. Here is more drill exercise. You can ask me later."

That's right. He thinks I will ask about some mathematical problems and already prepared it on advance. How could he be so ignorance like this? Does he think the only reason I call him is because of my exam preparation? He really is…

"_Mou! Why would you think I care of you because you're a tennis captain!? You're too ignorance of yourself!"_

I blink myself at a memory. I remember someone had been on the same situation as I do now. Who is it? Why can't I remember who said that? If I'm not wrong, it was summer that time… And the one who said that…

"Miyuki?"

"Ah, yes!" Bad, bad move, Miyuki! You can't be dazing on this time! Not when he is around you, or even, in front of you! "I-I'm sorry."

"I understand your nervousness. I felt that on your position before." He took out _another_ pile of books from his bag. "If you finish all this exercise, I'm sure you won't be nervous."

I'm not nervous because of the exam!!! Oh well, actually some because of that, but it's not the problem right now! How can he be so dense?!? He actually….

"_I'm not nervous because of the match!! I'm nervous because of you! You make me scared… How… What if something happened…? I can't stop thinking about that all the time… How could you be so dense?"_

Argh, whose voice is that?? Why does it keep appearing on my mind?? I have a feeling that I knew someone who had been on the same situation as I do. Ooops, did I say that again? Oh well, it's the truth.

…Not really… perhaps a hunch of mine?

"Miyu!"

"Hai, gomen, gomen!"

Whose voice is that? Why can't I remember the owner of that voice? How could I not remember someone? I'm not my brother who easily forgetting something. Gaah, this thing distracts my concentration! I can't concentrate on exam preparation at all!! I really need something to distract! What is it, what is it… Ah!

Tezuka-senpai!

Why can't I think of him now? Let's see… Hmm… First let us picture his now short chestnut hair… Hmm, nice one. Then picture his blue eyes. Picture how they mesmerize you, how they draw you to him. How you could see right to them without his glasses to hide it… Think of…

"_You actually have nice eyes, buchou. Why don't you use contact lens? Don't you agree with me, Miyuki-chan?"_

Bloody hell, that voice again! I hate that voice!!

…Hate?

Wait a minute… I once said that…. Hate the voice… Hate…

"Miyuki."

"Ah, hai!!"

I can see Ann scowled at me. For what reason, I don't know… or maybe I know…

"I ask you a question."

"And… that… is?"

"Miyuki."

Eep, did I see a glint of anger on his eyes? Bad, this is bad. The last thing I want to do is making Tezuka-senpai angry. Bad move, Miyuki!! "….Gomen?"

"Just… do this exercise first."

"Hai!!"

And so the day goes on like that. Somehow I found myself distracted and trying to figure out whose voice that is. I really have to know. I'm sure whoever owns that voice has connection with Tezuka-senpai. Should I ask him?

I glance to Tezuka-senpai who now explaining about Newton's forces or something likes that to Ann who tried her best to listen. She can't make the best effort, though, I can see her eyes keep blinking every few seconds or so. I wonder if there anyone who can survive his long lecture likes this. I'd like to meet him or her for an advice. Do I have to endure this for a whole months??

He's too insensitive!!

"Miyuki, do you need my help?"

…Oh, he's not! "Yeah!" Aargh, why do I squeak?

I see Ann is trying not to laugh at me. I'm sure I make an obvious expression that I love him. He doesn't notice, right? I hope he's not.

* * *

**I solemnly swear I don't own anything that you recognize from Prince Of Tennis.**

**Nonetheless, happy reading and please reviews~~ !!**

**I really need to know what you think of my story ..^^**


	3. Meeting Her

**Meeting Her**

"Come on, come on!! The announcement will be in five minutes!"

"Ann-chan, Miyu-chan, this way better, nyaa!!"

After the entrance exam, I find myself in the middle of ex-Seigaku regular tennis team, minus Kawamura-san and Echizen-kun. I am really wondering before how they are able to cope with Tezuka-senpai's personality for all those years, but after seeing them in person and spending time with them for five days, I think I understand the reason. They also have a weird personality.

Even though so, they are a great people. They heard of me before, from Tezuka-san who once told them about his journey to Germany and Kyuushu. I'm glad that they looks very happy to meet me and thank me lots. Even Kawamura-san who hasn't met me yet also sends me lots of sushi. It's yummy! They don't pester me about how my exam went, they know I'd like to forget it until the announcement. Well… actually it's because Ooishi-san and Fuji-san. They stop everyone else to ask me about my exam. But.. it will be great if it's Tezuka-san….

Talking about Tezuka-san… I haven't met him these two days. It's just as if he was gone from the world. His best friends don't know where he is, but I have guts that Fuji-san knows his whereabouts. But I can't ask him!! I mean, look at him! He is always smiling, no matter what the situation is, and always has this sadistic aura around him. Who's on the right mind want to ask that kind of person??

Not to mention when he opens his eyes, they will transfixed you and you will forget anything except his sharp cerulean blue eyes. If Tezuka-senpai can make you wonder what mystery he had inside, then looking at Fuji-san's eyes will make you wonder, how many secrets he got from you.

Now, why would I talk about Fuji-san like this?? This is supposed to be about Tezuka-san!

"Miyu, they open it!! Come on!!"

"Saa, let's see the result then."

Oh my, this is it. This is the moment that will decide my future! I have to be accepted! I have to! I've spent one whole month in a hell tutoring with my Tezuka-san and I can't just let him down!! I can't make him disappointed!! Please God, if you ever listen to me, let me pass!!!!

"You won't know the result if you close your eyes, Miyuki-chan."

"Ah, hai!!"

Oh please!! Please let me be accepted!! I really want to spend time more with Tezuka-senpai! It's not actually my first intent, well it is… but I want to study here too! But … I really want to be with him more!! I really, really, really… I'm accepted!!!

"Oh my god, we're there!! I can see our number!!!!" Ann then leaned to me and whispered, "But it's unfortunate…. Or is it not?"

Yeah…. My wish is granted. I've accepted on Engineering Division, just like what I want to be… but… If only I'm accepted on History… it would be greater!! I can spend times with Tezuka-senpai without trying to find any lame excuses…

"Let's celebrate!!! Come, come, Ann-chan, Miyu-chan!! We will throw a party for you two!!"

"Eh? Party??"

"Yup! We prepare a party in case you're accepted! Come on, come on!!"

Party?? That sounds great!! But… where is Tezuka-senpai? Should I call him or text him that I'm accepted…? Maybe I should…. Not! Won't it be too obvious if I do that? But then… Tezuka-senpai is a dumb one when it comes to this problem… so I can just call him, right? But…

"Oh my, Miyu!! Come on or we will leave you behind!"

Get yourself together, Chitose Miyuki!! "Wait for me!"

It's party time!!!

xXx

They really are nice boys. Those ex-Seigaku-senpai tachi. Even though they knew me for a mere five days, they kindly extended the party to me. I really glad to choose this decision. Do you want to know what they do?

They reserved indoor tennis court just for the celebration party. They even spent their last two days on preparing the party. The food is bought from Kawamura-san's restaurant. I have to say that this is the best sushi! They even ordered my favourite dishes and I noticed some has Ann's favourite too. The decoration is well-managed, considering we have Eiji-senpai who's majoring on Design.

"What do you think, Miyuki? Is it to your liking?"

"Yes, it is! Thank you very much, Ooishi-san!" He's too kind. I heard that the party idea is from him. "I don't know how to thank all of you guys."

"Well… you can thank us by not trying to drop out."

I flash a grin to him. "Now why would I do that, Ooishi-san?"

"I'm sure you won't. After all, you helped Tezuka on Kyuushu. Think it as our thank you gift for that. It's really nothing compare to what you've done to us."

Isn't he sweet? I think I already have the team wrapped around my finger then. Hehehe... Ooishi-san seems to be a nice guy. I'm sure he won't ask too much or suspicious if I ask about Tezuka-san… Yeah, he won't. "Nee… Ooishi-san…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Tezuka-san is?"

"Tezuka? Well, I don't know for today. But seeing him yesterday… I think he's training his muscle. He doesn't have much time lately."

Oh my, are we the cause of it? Since he has to tutor us all days, he won't have enough time to train and to study for himself. Aiya, I feel so guilty. Oh, that's right! I can give present to him for a thank-you gift and then say sorry about losing his time to practice. He will be touched and…. Hihihihi.

"You don't have to blame yourself. Tezuka is a dedicated one and a very good best friend."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well… he's actually a temporary tutor for you, right? Even though it turns out that he tutored you the whole time."

Ah, that reminds me… He's right… Tezuka-san is not actually my real tutor. He's just replacing his best friend. Turns out that his best friend can't come back to Tokyo until the examination day. It's truly my luck!! Now to think of it…

"Mou, where's Tezuka?? Fu~ji~!! Do you know where he is??"

My ears perk up to hear someone saying about Tezuka. Yeah, he's even asking the same question I want to say! Fate does play nice to me!!

"He's on his way here. I think…"

"Ah, buchou!!!"

He's here!!!!!

I turn myself to the doorway, about to greet him when the sight in front of me digs through my mind.

Tezuka-san is there, still the same like two days ago. Nothing different from his feature, still wear no glasses. Except next to him, holding his hand…. is a girl.

A girl that looks familiar to me. She had a long wavy red hair, just like what I want my hair to be when I curl it up on salon but not as long as hers. Her blue eyes stare at us with a spark of happiness and a bit over confidence.

To put it simple, she is how I want myself to be.

"Tadaima!"

That voice… it's that voice!! The one that kept appearing on my mind! The one who had been in the same situation as I do now! It's… her? The owner of the voice who always said everything I want to say is her?

"You're back…. too late!!!"

I can only watch as Ann hugs that girl. So they know each other? Why didn't Ann tell me about the girl? She knows, well guesses, that I have a feeling to Tezuka-san, how come she hide it from me?

"I'm sorry…." She grins, "Forgive me?"

"Not before you tell me all the juicy detail on Hokkaido! How could you even forget about your promise? You're supposed to tutor me!"

And she is the one who's supposed to tutor me? What a _great_ coincidence… It seems fate loves torturing me… I glance at Tezuka and smiled sadly. He hasn't torn his eyes off her ever since she broke their holding hands. He doesn't even notice me at all!

"And… who is this?"

A gasp flow out from my mouth even before I can stop myself. They have stopped talking and she notices me.

"A friend of mine. Her brother is my brother's best friend. Her name…"

"Chitose Miyuki, right?"

Eh? How does she know my name?

"Eh? You know her, Mia?"

"If she is Senri-san's sister, then yes, I know her." I'm sure she notices me looking blank at her since she continues with a sheepish grin, "You don't remember me? We've met around… six years ago?" She turns to Tezuka-san who nods in confirmation.

Eh? How come Tezuka-san knows I've met her before?

"You helped Mitsu-kun overcome his stubbornness, remember? You help him realized that his problem is only a yips."

"Aaaa!!!!!!"

"You remember??"

"Nope."

"Hahahaha!!! She got you there, Mia!!!"

So her name is Mia….

"Then I have to re-introduce myself." She smiles, "Yaruizawa Mia, majoring in Electrical Engineering, second year, ex-Seigaku tennis club manager, at your service…"

Yaruizawa…. Mia…?

"_Yaruizawa Mia, second year, Seigaku tennis club manager, currently Tezuka Kunimitsu's personal nurse, at your service. Dozo…"_

"…yoroshiku, Miyuki-chan!!"

"…Nice to meet you too… Mia-senpai…"

"Oh, please! Mia is more than enough! You're only a year younger than me!"

She is nice… Then why do I want to hate her much? What is this feeling? Why do I want to hurt her more than anything? Why do I want to wipe away that smile of hers from her face? Why… is it? What is this…

"Oh, right! How's the tutoring? Is it going well?"

"Of course it's going well!! Tezuka-san is the one who tutor us!"

She grins again then turn to me, "What do you think of Mitsu-kun here nee, Miyuki-chan?" Eh? What does she mean by that? Has she… "Is he a _great_ teacher?"

"Uh… yes…" Definitely! I think he's better than you!! "He teaches lots of things to me, even things that I forgot already. He really helps us."

"Really? And he teaches well? I mean…" She looks at me then to Ann and then looks back at me. "You don't feel bored? Not even sleepy? You can cope with his method whole times? Not even complaining?"

"This Miyuki even called him at night to ask questions." Ann nudges me on my side, a bit hard I might add.

"Nani!?"

Ann, you can't say like that! You were bored that time! You complained to me even if you didn't have guts to tell it on person! See your action? You make everyone gape at us as if we're weirdoes!! I don't like it! But… if it could make the Mia girl surprised and shocked, I will cope with you.

"Of course he is! Don't you find him like that also?"

"Nope." Eh??? How straight is that?! The person in topic is behind you! Hello?? Don't you realize it??

"Yes, he is great, understand whole problems even though he doesn't study them again." Oi! Put your hand away from him!! How can she just put her hands over his so easily like that and even lean her body to him?? I want to do thaatt!! "But he is sooo boring! I can't stand on his lecture for more than fifteen minutes! Once he's into the study, he won't talk about anything else!"

"You can ask anyone else."

Hmph! How come he response to her remark when I had tried all my times to make him talk me back!?! But… perhaps he's just defending himself.

Hmm… Perhaps I have to use that tactic one day…

"I would ask Syuu-kun if he's not travelling around. I would ask Yuushi if he's not in France. I would ask Keigo if he's not that spoil rich brat. I would ask Sei if he's here in this town."

And she manages to get a frown from him!!! Just so easy like that!!

"I'm just kidding!!"

Arrgghh!!!!!!!! Put your hand away from him!!!

"You are the only who can help me. I will not ask anyone else except you. But… I still can't believe it. How come you can cope with him, Miyuki-chan? He's like devil in disguise when it comes to tutoring!"

"Saa… There will be first in everything, remember?" As always, Fuji-san loves to involve in this kind of situation. "Like when you suddenly understand Tezuka more than us. Always know what he is thinking, even though he is the best poker face among us."

"Syuu-kun!" I can see her blushing from his comment. Hmm… wonder what their relationship is.

"Don't you want to hug me?"

"Not if you promise not to go so soon."

"Is two months holiday more than enough?"

"I love you!!!" She… hugs him?!!? So easily like that?!??! Does it mean… she's not dating Tezuka-san?!? Oh. My. God, is that true?!?! "Then let's call Koujiro so we can have time together, only three of us!"

Heh??

"Nyaa, Fujiko! Why didn't you tell me??!"

"Gomen, Eiji. I want to make it surprise. It seems our hime is very surprised."

"Don't call me hime. No one called me that after three years."

"Now I call you."

"I hate you."

"Thank you, I love you too."

"Don't be like Sei!"

"Fuji, stop it."

"Of course, Tezuka."

Why Tezuka-san stops him?!? Why Fuji-san comply it?! Who is she dating anyway!? Why does she have to be the attention? Why does everyone pay attention to her and ignore me completely? Even Ann and moreover, Tezuka-san… What is this feeling constricting my heart painfully? I…

"So… What is this party about?"

Eeh?!?!?

"You… don't know…???"

How come she doesn't know?? Wait, wait, if she doesn't know… then why is she here?!?

"N…ope!"

"You really don't know?!?!" Ouch, Ann sounds annoyed! Beware, any of you who make her annoyed! "What do you mean you don't know what this party about??"

"Ah, I know!" She claps her hands together, "I don't know you're such a good friends, you can the best best friend I could ever get! You make a welcome party to me, right???"

Is she… okay?? Why would we..!!?

"It's not that! Why would we throw a welcome party just because you went to Hokkaido?!? We will break out if we throw every time you go!"

"Then… why?"

"You really dense, heh??"

When she pouts, I can see Tezuka-san smiles slightly at that. How can he express so many emotions to her? What is she to you, Tezuka-san?

"How can I know? I've just arrived at the airport where Mitsu-kun picked me up. You know how silent he is. He just took my luggage and took me out from the airport. He didn't even say welcome back or something. Just push me to his car and drove away from the airport. I really surprise when he took us here and he even didn't let me ask or anything when we went this way. I thought he wants me to accompany him practising but when I see you guys and I see foods and tables there then I see the courts can be considered vanished, I know it's not about tennis practice. So what is it all about??"

I wonder…. when did she take a breath? She can't just say the whole sentences above without taking a breath yet so fast like that??

"It's a celebration and welcome party…"

"To?"

"Ann and Miyuki."

"Eh? Why would we throw party now? The announcement is tomorrow, right?"

"The announcement is today, Mia."

I'm surprised that of all people, it is Tezuka-san who answers her. He never answered my question if it's not about exam. He never seems to be someone who social enough to the others.

"Eh? Today? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"I did ask. I sent you message."

"I didn't get your message."

"How could you not get my message? I sent you many times!!"

"I didn't receive it, Mia."

"That is impossible!! I even use Sei's cell phone! Ah, wait… Wait, wait, wait." She scrolls through her cell phone and… "Eh? Eh-heh… I sent it to Keigo. No wonder he sounds annoyed yesterday. But! Congratulations! Where do you got accepted, Ann, Miyuki-chan?"

"Medicine."

"Electrical Engineering."

"Eh? You will be my junior then, Miyuki-chan! That is great! I'd loved to welcome another girl on the division. We only have few on my year. And… to celebrate it and to compensate my promise, let's go to Onsen! I went to a wonderful one in Hokkaido and we definitely have to go there! We will have a week off next month, right?"

"You can't."

"Ehh??? Why???"

"You still have projects to do."

"But it can be done in the way."

"You won't do it."

Seeing them exchanging words make me want to be on her place. She can be so carefree and so blunt to Tezuka-san. All things she feels always came out from her mouth so easily. And to know that Tezuka-san is more talkative with her…

"Mia."

"You're no fun!!"

"Mia."

"You really are no fun! You always have to be the one who ruin my plan. Why can't you be like the others and agree to my plan right away?"

"Fine."

"Eh?"

"We'll go."

I watch as she squeals happily and hugs him briefly, "This is going to be fun! Syuu-kun, calls Kojiroh if he wants to come also!"

Tezuka-san, once again, follows her going to Fuji-san.Why does he keep following wherever she goes? Why can't he just stay here? I'm here, Tezuka-san! I want to talk to youuuuu!!!!

"In the end, he will never be able to resist her, heh?"

"That's Mia-chan to you, nyaah! I think no one can resist her, Ooishi!"

I turn to see Ooishi-san and Eiji-san smile to those two. "What do you mean, Ooishi-san?"

"Tezuka and Mia. No matter what it is, Tezuka always complied with her in the end. I never find any situation where Tezuka will object to her."

Eiji-san nods, "Ever since they come back from Germany and Kyuushu, nyaa! Tezuka-buchou always stays near to her! Even after he graduates, right nya, Ooishi?"

Oh.. My.. God... Is it true?

So they're dating?

He's taken?

…I think I'm done...

xXx

I can't enjoy the party at all. No matter what the others said, or what the others did for a joke, I can't seem to enjoy it. Her voice always comes into my hearing, even though she is on the other corner, I always can hear her. And I definitely can hear his response. He always responses to every thing she talk. Something that he never done to me. And after hearing what Ooishi-san and Eiji-san said about them…

"What's with the long face, Miyu-chan?"

"Eh? N-nothing, Ann." I glance at those two; he's saying something to her and swiping her face.

"Want to swap place with her?"

"EH!?" What the…. You can't say like that so easily! What if someone listen to us??!? "No! Why would I?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

I am about to retort back when I see them coming towards me. Her face flushes, probably because of laughing too much, and she kept chuckling. I don't like when she leans on him, trying to catch her breath.

"Wait here."

And he leaves us with her. I just wish she is the one who leaves….

"Nee, Miyuki-chan. How's Senri-san?"

"Eh? Ah, he's fine… Still loves tennis as usual."

"Ah, sou ka… Give my greetings to him when you contact him, will you?"

I nod. "Sure, Mia-senpai."

"Then… you two will come too, right? On the first holiday we have, we will go to Hokkaido. The Onsen I told you is very great! The best Onsen I could ever have! You know, even Keigo agrees to that! We're talking about Keigo here! Atobe Keigo, the most self-centred and most pompous rich brat the world had ever seen!!"

Atobe… Keigo, kah? Wonder who he is… He sounds like a snobbish one, from her story, and very hard to please.

"Miyuki-chan will come too, right? You have to come!!"

"Uh… Sure…" I wonder who is able to refuse her… She always has this kind of presence that made you won't able to decline her. "I'd loved too…"

"This is great!! Now we only have to convince Kei to let me use his jet."

Heehh?!?!? His jet!?!?! Who is this Kei person?!?!?

"Mitsu! Let's go home." She goes to him and attaches herself to him, "I want to call Sei and I definitely don't want Kei send his damn bodyguard here!! Come… on!!"

"Aa." He then turns to me. Oh my, oh my!! How do I look?!? Argh, don't tell me I'm blushing now!! Not now, not now!! "Miyuki."

"H-HAI??!"

Argh, bad move!!! Don't squeak like that, baka!! It will be weird!!

"Congratulations. Your Acceptance."

Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He said it!!! Without even me trying to talk to him!! "H-hai! It's because of your help, Tezuka-san. Arigatou!"

At least… even on her presence, he still acknowledges me!

"Minna, I'll see you tomorrow then! Ja ne!"

And she is gone.... but only for today.

But Chitose Miyuki will not back down! I. Will. Fight!!

* * *

**I solemnly swear I don't own anything that you recognize from Prince Of Tennis.**

**I know…**

**My OC seems to be a definite Mary Sue… But I need to remind you that this is from Miyuki's point of view. She can make everyone else is Mary Sue.**

**I think the girl who can be close to Tezuka is a very socialite girl. She has to be the one who can handle all kind of boys before! Don't you agree?**

**Nonetheless, happy reading and please reviews~~ !!**

**I really need to know what you think of my story ..^^**

**Where are you, guys?**

**Come on, revieewww ~~ !!**


	4. The First 'Date?

It has been a week since they threw party to Ann and me for our acceptance. It has been a damn week since I met Mia-senpai (I still refuse to call her Mia just like she wishes) and has to endure seeing Tezuka-san hangs around with her. I don't believe it at all!! True with this I can see Tezuka-san every day but I don't want to see him constantly be by her side!!

It seems every time I call him, he always with her! Are they really dating??

…Well, I don't know…

I tried to ask Ann but she is busy already with her college work. Of all faculties here, she has to choose the busiest one! I rarely met her, even on home. She always comes home very late, studying in the library. She has turned into a workaholic girl!! Wait… she's not working… Is there 'studyaholic' in dictionary?

I can't ask Ooishi-san or others. I definitely can't ask Tezuka-san or her! But the other senior girls said they always together since Mia-senpai entered college. Boy did they look soo angry when talking about her. Something about she using her money to get the hottie boys. Personally... I don't think Tezuka-san needs her money. He's already rich from the tournaments he won!

I think they're just jealous she is very close to Tezuka-san! And me too ...

"Kyaa!!!! Tezuka-sama!!!!"

Eh? Where? Where??

"He's so sexy with that shirt!!!!"

Heh?!?!

I try my best to get into the crowd and, squeezed by many fan girls, peer down the window and see the commotion downstairs. And… damn. I think I'm having nosebleed here. Do you know what I see?

I see Tezuka Kunimitsu wearing a black tight turtle neck shirt so we can see how his muscle formed that body, a familiar silver tennis racket necklace (I don't know where I saw that necklace before), and black denim trousers completed with silver belt. He surprisingly wears his glasses now (I wonder why…).

"Tezuka-sama, konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaah, whose voice is that?? I'm pretty sure whole building can hear her voice. I smirk when Tezuka-san doesn't even acknowledge her, instead he closes his car's door and leaned on it. Maybe... I glance around to the screaming girls. Hey, I can pronounce to the girls world that I know him!! Yep, that's a great idea!! I run as fast as I can downstairs and push myself through the crowd on the hall. The classes are finished for lunch break. I can see his head above the crowd and make my way to him.

"Ah, isn't that…."

"Hmph. Why does he always come here because of _that_ girl??"

Are they… talking about… me?? Oh, I don't notice that. I thought they didn't know that I know him. Or maybe they saw me going with the ex Seigaku... Hmm....

Anyway, I'm about to call him when…

"Mitsu-kun, sorry!"

I stare at the back of Mia-senpai when she runs to him. Oh... They meant her.

She runs passing me, doesn't notice me, I think, and walks straight to Tezuka-san who now straightens his posture. He's waiting for her. Damn, so much for having him notice me.

And I see it. I know where I saw that necklace before. She wears the same necklace with him! And you know what else? She even dresses in the same attire! Except that she wears knee-length jeans. Does she _HAVE_ to announce to the world that they're dating? Uurghh, no wonder those girls hate her lots.

"Shall we go?"

I see as she nods and she make her way to the passengers' seat. It is then she recognizes me on the crowd. I know it since she waves happily at my direction, but I'm not going to return her wave. After making Tezuka-san waiting for her in the front entrance so everybody know he's waiting for her, no way I'm going to be friendly to her! She turns to Tezuka-san to say something to him and makes her way back to my direction.

I scowls slightly at her. What does she wants now?

"Miyuki-chan, hey." And here she is, complete with her so-called-innocence smile. "I didn't see you, sorry. Do you want to come with us?"

What? Is she kidding me? "Eh? I- I don't think…" She's asking ME to come on _their_ date? To rub on my face that they're dating?? Ok. I'm getting overreacted now. She doesn't know I have a feeling with him.

"We're going to buy contact lens for Mitsu-kun. Come with us! It will be fun!"

Is she… trying to mock me? Does she expect me to just go with them and be left alone when they're going lovey dovey??? How can she do this to me?? I thought…

"Ooishi-senpai and his girlfriend and also Syuu-kun will come too. I haven't talked with you much. Will you come? Please??"

Oohh.. So she's asking me so she can make a triple date? With me and Fuji-san as a fake couple? She's so nice, yeah right! "B-but…"

Okay, let's pause for a moment! Think clearly, Miyuki-chan!

What will happen if I don't come:

I can call my parents on time, they were nagging at me to call them…

I can't get closer to Tezuka-san

I don't have to see them together

I don't have to be a dumb one with a fake date with two real couple around me

Now if I come with them:

I get closer to Tezuka-san of course

I will probably end up speechless because I don't know Fuji-san and Ooishi-san that close, I don't know Ooishi-san's girlfriend, and I definitely can't stand if I have to spend watching Mia-senpai and Tezuka-san together!!!

My parents will be angry definitely…

Hey, I can make Tezuka-san notices me. I mean, I'm the one who have the same hobby with him. Just because she used to be a tennis club manager, she can't have the real feelings of tennis!

Hmm… What should I do?? Should I…

"Miyuki-chan?"

Oh, bloody hell!! I don't care!!

"Sure! I hope everyone else won't mind, Mia-senpai."

She sighs, "I told you to call me just Mia. But then… let's go! We can't have Mitsu-kun get tormented by his fan girls, right?" She grabs my hand and drags me.

And I realize one thing.

Her necklace... has his name on it..

I think I'm so done.

xXx

"Ooishi can't come. He has project due to tomorrow." is the first things Tezuka-san said when we get into his car.

"Eh? Really?" Mia-senpai takes out her cell phone. It's a gold cell phone!!! The limited edition and I'm sure the price is sooooo high!! How rich she is, anyway??? "Ah, Syuu-kun. Can you come? Ooishi-senpai can't come. Have you heard? Yeah. No! We have Miyuki-chan here too. How about we pick you up? Where are you? Ah, okay." She turns her head, "Syuu-kun is on his office."

Tezuka-san nods.

Oh well, at least he still not that talkative to her.

And here I am, on the back seats, watching those two converses. She tries to include me on the conversation, obviously, but I refuse to play into her game. I can talk to him without even her help!

But…

I admit it is easier if she is presents…

At least… he responses more….

"Ah, here he is!" She opens the window, "Syuu-kun!" She then turns to Tezuka-san who parks the car, "Now get out, get out. Let Syuu-kun drives."

Blink. Blink.

O…kay…. I miss something here… Isn't this car supposed to be Tezuka-san's???

"I still can drive with these glasses."

"Yes, but it's better if Syuu-kun drives, right? Come on."

How can she order him around like that??!?!?! And how come he oblige to it so easily!?!?!? I never understand those two!!!

"Mitsu, please…"

Tezuka-san doesn't say anything. I thought he refuses her before he opens the door and let Fuji-san take over the drive. I can't believe it! He owns this car yet he let her told him what to do!!

"Mitsu-kun, be nice with Miyuki-chan, okay?"

Eh?? EH? HEH?!?!?!

I knew I will have a good time choosing to come with them! Tezuka-san is sitting beside me now! Yayy!!!!!!!

_**Five minutes later….**_

…I change my mind. I don't have any good time!! Yeah, it's great to have Tezuka-san sitting besides me, but… it won't do anything if he only looks at her!! She doesn't even talk to him!

Honestly!

"Mitsu-kun, stop daydreaming. You're only making Miyuki-chan uncomfortable."

The reason why I'm uncomfortable is YOU! Yes, you! You're stealing away the attention that should be mine! Tezuka-san doesn't even acknowledge me if you're near! You're the problem!

"Gomen ne, Miyuki-chan. You have to endure my stoic captain. Ah, but you've endured his boring tutoring. I'm supposed it's not a big problem to you, right?"

Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say…. You're the main girl here, not me!

"Then… when will any of you tell me how Tezuka lost his contact lens?"

Ah, that's right! Why would Tezuka-san wear glasses now?

"He just lost it, Syuu-kun."

Uh-oh… I knew that look. I definitely recognize Fuji-san's look! That's the same look Ann gave me when she was about to make me speak about Tezuka-san! Yeah, Mia-senpai is in trouble now and he won't let her go away.

"Explain me in detail, Mia, or… did you do something wrong?"

"Of course not!"

"Of course not as in 'we only did what you caught us did years ago'?"

Eh? What does he mean? What did Fuji-san see them doing? What? What?? Argghh, I want to know!!

"Fuji."

Wow! I think Tezuka-san's voice can freeze the whole world! It's soo… cold… I won't argue with him. Never. No way. I still value my life.

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Just drive."

"Ah, are you embarrassed if you tell it in front of Miyuki? I understand. Let's talk in rest room then."

Eeks! What is Fuji-san trying to do? Does he want to kill himself???

"Syuu-kun, stop it! Fine! I'll tell you! I was cleaning his room when I stepped over his contact lens."

She's... cleaning HIS room?!?? Tezuka-san's room?!? Arggh, I'm so jealous!!

"And _how_ does his contact lens drop into the floor?"

"Eh? Well… He was about to put his contact lens when I came in. I shooed him away to take a bath so I can clean his room. I think… I accidentally throw them into the floor when I sorted his papers."

"I thought it would be…"

"It won't happen. Ever again. Right, Mitsu-kun?"

"…Aa."

…Is it just me or did I just hear something different on his voice? It seems like Tezuka-san squeaks a bit. I can even see a glint of sadness on his eyes. What happened? What's going on??

I glance to Mia-senpai who now talks something about photography to Fuji-san then glance back to Tezuka-san. What happened between those two? What did Fuji-san see them doing? I want to know… I want to know!!!!

"It's full. Is tomorrow a holiday?"

"…I don't know."

"Just go, Syuu-kun."

Hello?!?!?! Can't you see the BIG sign?? It says "PARKING FULL"!!!!

"Mia. It's full."

"Yes, I can see that. Just go there."

"They will stop us, Mia-senpai."

And I'm right!! Just after we passed the big sign, two security guys come over our car. I didn't do anything wrong! Just arrest her or something! She's the main brain here!!!

"Excuse me, sir. You can't go in. It's full. Please go to that lot." He points to parking lot opposites to the mall. Damn! We have to turn around that far and have to walk from there?! It's too far!

I watch as Mia-senpai took a card from her purse and gave it to the other security guy on her side. And something surprising happens! He gasps and quickly bows to us.

"Forgive us, Yaruizawa-sama. We didn't notice you!"

"It's alright. I don't use my usual car after all."

"Please go forward! Your parking lot is empty."

WHAT!?!!? HER parking lot?!?!

"Can you do me a favour? I will use this car often. Please register the number so this won't happen."

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank you."

Who the HELL is SHE?!?!

"Seems like you're a regular here, Mia."

"Of course they will notice me. It is one of the advantages of being Atobe Keigo's favourite cousin. After all, the fourth and fifth floors are used for Atobe Sport Gym."

"I thought Atobe doesn't have a gym in the mall."

"Uncle Kirie decided that their profit will go up faster if they make a gym in the mall so welcome to the third Atobe's mall gym. They're currently making the fourth or fifth gym."

Heh…. So her cousin is a very damn rich one! No wonder she has that gold cell phone, nice clothes, and even privileges like this!!

"I thought you're trying to make Atobe stop spoiling you."

"I learned from experience that Atobe Keigo will take no as an answer and since he will be married in a few years and gone from my peaceful life, I think it's okay to let him do what he wants."

Eh? Why do I feel there's something I'm missing out here? It's just… suddenly the aura around here were thicken. Like we're talking about something taboo. What happened?

"Ah, that's mine!"

xXx

I don't know what's going on but… the heavy atmosphere I've felt on the car earlier is still here. Somehow Fuji-san is more silent than usual and Tezuka-san… well, he never said anything much usually…

"Can you wait here? I want to go to the rest room. Miyuki-chan, do you want to come also?"

"No, I'm fine." Yeah, go away!! Let me have my moments with Tezuka-san!!!! Now if only Fuji-san goes away….

…I change my mind…

"I think I will go to the restroom too."

Fuji-san gives me his best smile before taking my bag like a true gentleman. Ah, if only Tezuka-san did that to me. I glance at his hand that holds _her_ bag. Damn. "Arigatou, Fuji-san. I won't be long."

I can't stand with those two! With Fuji-san become silent, I can't make Tezuka-san to talk to me! I shouldn't come with them! This is not working like I want it to be.

"Eh, Miyuki-chan?"

"Mia-senpai."

Sigh… Why do I choose to stay with her at a moment? I don't understand myself.

"Nee… Miyuki-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Heh??" What the…?! Well… Thanks god you realize it. Yes, I hate you!!!! "Why… do you ask?"

"I don't know, but… it seems you have weird looks when I talked to you. Did I do something wrong?"

Yes!!! You take Tezuka-san's attention from me! You…!!!

"…I'm sorry if I offended you somehow…"

*sigh* …How can I ever get angry to her if she kept giving me those looks… "I'm not angry at you, Mia-senpai. Really."

"Really? It's good then. So…" I can only watch as she takes my hand, "We're friends?"

…She is truly undefeated… I can't win against her. "Sure… Friends."

I guess… aside from her unknown relationship with Tezuka-san, she is okay to be a friend. I haven't realized it before but she truly helps me with my classes. She lend me her notes (which I notice Tezuka-san's handwriting was there!) and it helps me much with my classes. I guess… we can be friends…

"Syuu-kun! Mitsu! Gomen ne."

"Saa… It's okay."

"Come on."

….if she stops being so close with Tezuka-san!!!!! Why do I… Why do I even agree to come here!?!? I know I will suffer seeing those two together, but why.. why… Why do I stupidly agree?!?!

"Miyuki."

…Oh, right… Because I want to spend more times with Tezuka-san… Even if it means I could only see him from behind. At least…. I'm closer to him and I'm on his life now…

"Welcome…. Ah! Yaruizawa-sama, I was wondering when you will come."

"Are they ready?"

"Yes. Please come here, Tezuka-sama."

….Since she's a rich one, no wonder she chose the most expensive store. She better be the one who pays!!

"Who chose this shop?" Oh my, Fuji-san! You seem to know what I want to know!

"Mitsu did." Ehhhh!?!??! Impossible!! "What? Do you think it was me?"

"Yeah."

"I was about to recommend this shop, recommendation from Yuushi, but he told me he used to buy here. This shop was temporarily closed until last month. It seems he is a regular customer here."

"….I see…"

One more thing I found about Tezuka-san… It's not really that wasteful to come with them…

"Ah, Mitsu. Finished already?"

"Aa."

"Not bad. It's better than before. Right, Syuu-kun?"

"Saa… I don't see the difference."

Yeah, me too.

"Ehh?? Don't you notice that his eyes are more natural than before? I was right when I told you to buy the new arrival, right?"

"Hn."

In the end… she still pushed him to buy the most expensive one…

"So, where are we going next?"

"…Hungry…"

Oops, did I say that loud? I blush as everyone look at me. It is Mia-senpai who breaks into smile and hugs my arm. "I'm hungry too. Have you eaten, Syuu-kun, Mitsu?"

"Yaruizawa-sama, the bill…"

"Put it on Atobe Keigo's account."

Heh?!?!?

"Mia."

"What? My money comes from Kei. It doesn't matter if I put it on his account or on my account."

What a spoiled rich girl…

"I don't think Atobe will glad to know you use his money to buy contact lens for him."

Eh? Why?

"His rivalry with Mitsu is ended when he declares stop playing tennis seriously and decided to study business. So he won't still hold grudge against Mitsu, right?"

Ah, I see… Mia-senpai's second cousin used to be Tezuka-san's rival… Atobe Keigo… Hmm… I don't remember all the tennis players on niisan's junior high school years…Hhh… If only I listened to niisan's brags…

"So, are we going to eat or what?"

"Don't pout like that. Let's go eating. A friend of mine told me a nice restaurant here." Fuji-san put his hands on her waist and kisses her temples.

Gee, I thought they are best friends, but… to do that in public… what kind of best friends they are??? I don't understand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hhh… Tezuka-san doesn't seem to be that kind of type… If only I can be like that with Tezuka-san…

……

Arghh!!! Bad image! Bad image!!

"Miyuki-chan??"

"Ah, hai!!"

A chuckle comes out from her. Oh, how I wish to stop that!! She's embarrassing me in front of Tezuka-san! "You love daydreaming, eh?"

"I think every girls like daydreaming." Ah, Fuji-san on rescue!!! "Don't you think so, Tezuka?"

"Syuu-kun!!!"

"Fuji, stop it. Mia."

Hhh… She always be the one he recognizes all the time… How can I change that? Tell me, Tezuka-san… How can I be the number one in your heart?

"Saa, let's go then, Miyuki-chan."

If Fuji-san is not here… I don't know what to do… "Hai!"

"Syuu-kun, show us the way!"

"Maa… be patient, Mia."

"Mia, stop being childish like that."

"Mou, Mitsu! I'm hungry!!"

"I thought it's Miyuki who said that she's hungry."

"Why can't I be hungry, too?? Syuu-kun no baka!" She stops fuming and then looks at us. Then without a warning, she chuckles. "Nee… Don't you think we're on a double date now?"

"Eh??"

HEH?!?!?!?! How can she come out with that idea?? Well.. *cough*cough* if that so, then… who with whom?

"Ah, that's right. So what's the pairings?"

"Hmm… As the punishment for always leaving me, I won't date Syuu-kun now! So it's me with Mitsu-kun and Syuu-kun with Miyuki-chan!"

Ehhh?!?!? It's not supposed to be like that!!! That's wrong!! It should be me with Tezuka-san then Mia-senpai with Fuji-san!!

"Hmm... I thought you love me more than Tezuka."

"Not for now!!"

"Stop it, you two."

And now somehow she looks at him with such a fearful gaze. So powerful that I almost think she really scares… Mind you, _almost_.

"You like Miyuki-chan more than me?!? How could you??"

Almost believe with what she said…

…Almost until Tezuka-san speaks out.

"Mia."

And then miraculously she smiles so bright! I can't understand her way of thinking!!

"I'm kidding! So… shall we continue our double date?"

…I definitely hate her now…

…I hate it when I realize I can't come between them as easy as I thought…

…I hate it when I realize Tezuka-san frowned at her sudden remark about him loving me more than her…

…I hate my own decision to come here!!!!!

* * *

**Please reviews~~ !!**

**I reaallyy need to know what you think of my story .. ^^**


	5. Can't Take This Anymore

**Can't Take This Anymore…**

"Eh? Gathering?"

It has been two days since the 'double date' we had while accompanying Tezuka-san to buy his new contact lens. I did declare I definitely hate Mia-senpai since she came out with 'double date' idea, but… somehow I can't detaches myself from her. She always can find me wherever I am. It's creepy somehow.

And now with this news I heard…

"Yes! We always have a weekly gathering and we always change place. It should be in Inui-senpai's house but he has his relatives coming in, so we move the place to Mitsu-kun's."

"Why do you invite me?"

"Oh well, you've been hanging out with us lately. After all, it's not always only Seigaku. Sometimes we invite Ann too, if she's not busy. So… can you come?"

Hmm… What to choose, what to choose…

I don't want to repeat the same mistake again…

But this time everyone will come…

"Is Ann coming too?"

"We've been wondering too. I think she wants to come if you want to come as well, so can you ask her for us? It's a bit hard to find her in campus. She's so busy, even Ooishi-senpai started to worry about her. He said she's not supposed to be this busy on the first year."

Well, you've met Ann the ambitious. "Sure! I'll ask her, Mia-senpai!" As long as Ann is coming, I will face you!

"Great! Thank you!!"

…Now I have to go. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I must go now!!

"Miyuki-chan?"

"Ah, yes?"

"I've asked you. Do you want to have lunch with us? Mitsu-kun will pick us up."

And I'm doomed!

Should I accept it? Or should I not?

"Oh, but if you already have appointment, it's okay. You don't have to always come with us, Miyuki-chan."

Oh, now she thinks as if I agree because I felt I have to?!!? I'll prove her wrong! I agree because of Tezuka-san!! If it's not for him, I will leave you alone! You hear that!?!?

"Oh, I'm free! Thank you for inviting me!"

I won't let you have Tezuka-san for yourself!

xXx

"I miss Kawamura-senpai. Can we eat lunch there?"

"Kawamura is out town, Mia. I've told you last night, remember?"

"Hmm… Then, can we eat at Ashiroya Café? It's been a long time since I went there."

"Ashiroya is for couple."

"But we _can_ go there."

Don't you dare come up with the idea of 'triple date' now! "Kippei-san took me and Ann to a restaurant near our house yesterday. It's a fine restaurant. 'Hanashi' Restaurant. Anyone know?"

"Not Hanashi!!"

Eh? What is it? Even though she always shouts out her thought all the time, I never saw her so freaked out like that. Something's fishy here… Hmm… If only I could make us go to Hanashi, probably I can find out why. That would be a perfect blackmail, if I ever need one!

"Hmm? What is it, Mia? You sounds…"

"No, no, no! Anywhere but Hanashi! Please!!"

"Then it's Hanashi." Note to myself, never put myself on Fuji-san's black list. I'm shivered at the thought how manipulative he is. What a mind twister! "I'll call Ooishi, you don't have to worry."

"Syuu-kun!!" Then Mia-senpai turns to someone who definitely will back her up. "Mitsu, stop him! I don't want to go there!"

"Daijoubu."

Eh?? It's the first time I ever see Tezuka-san didn't help her! I mean, he actually agree to Fuji-san's plan rather than _hers_??? Oh. My. God! This is so my day!!

"Why do you agree to him also? I don't want to go to Hanashi!!!"

Yeah, yeah… Show him your fake tears! Just as usual! God, she's such a whinny!! I wonder how they still be friends with her.

"Tell us then."

"Err… Well… You see… I can't tell you! He will kill me!"

"Ah, _he_? Who is this _he_?"

"Syuu-kun!!"

Mia looks like she is about to cry. I'm not sure anymore that it will be her fake tears. I wonder…. Perhaps… we shouldn't go to Hanashi… "Fuji-senpai, why don't we choose other place?"

"Fine! Let's go to Hanashi! But if somehow he manages to kill me, it is your responsibilities, Syuu-kun!"

"Now I'm more curious. Saa, Mitsu-chan, let's go to Hanashi."

Oops. Now I feel sorry to her… No one can defeat Fuji-san on his mind game!

We arrive at Hanashi five minutes later. It is a nice restaurant and very popular among us. But I heard before that the businessmen love having business lunch or dinner here. I wonder why…

"Yaruizawa-sama, we've been expecting you. Please come this way."

Huh? How do they know she will come here?

"Ah, no, no. I'm coming with my friends. Can you take us to table for six?"

"But Yaruizawa-sama, we've been ordered to take you to the meeting room. We've been told that you will join the meeting."

"No, you've mistaken. I'm here with my friends, not to join the meeting. It's a misunderstanding. Please, can you take us to our table?"

"Arn? What do you mean you're not joining the meeting, Mia?"

It's the first time I ever see Mia-senpai tense up like that. Hell, I never see her so nervous like this. But then… I think I've seen that man. He looks familiar for me. Have I met him before, hmm?

"I told you I can't come, Kei."

Kei? Is he her boyfriend? Oh, it's great!! It means she's not dating Tezuka-san!!! Oh my god, is it true? But… that Kei guy is not bad at all. He's handsome and sexy… a bit different from Tezuka-san. Too arrogant and snobbish, I think. But he's match with Mia-senpai.

"Arn, you ditch me for…" He glances to our way, "these guys?"

"Need I remind you that one of these _guys_ defeated you many times before and their team defeated yours many times, Kei?"

Kei scowls at her. "That's a past, Mia."

"Atobe."

"Tezuka."

Eh? They know each other? And what's with this rivalry aura I felt between them?

"Stop it, you two. I want to eat!"

That snaps both of them. "You come with me."

"Yadda! I'm here with them!"

"Mia… Don't make me call your mother."

"Saa, Atobe. Don't be so hard to her. I'm the one who take her here. She has no intention on coming here. So she can't come with you. Unless we come too." Fuji-san put a hand on her shoulder, stopping Atobe from taking her away.

I wish he just let her go!

"Whatever. No Hokkaido trip to you next month, Mia."

"You do that and I will tell Uncle Kirie that you always bring women into his house whenever he's not around!!"

"Tell him if you dare."

"Oh I dare, Keigo."

I wonder what relationship those two had. And I really wonder why we can't just left those two alone and go eating! I'm hungry!!

"Mia, come." Tezuka-san grabs her hand then turns to Atobe. "We want to eat. We'll see you later, Atobe."

Che, why can't Fuji-san do that to her earlier? I don't have to see this stupid sappy romance in front of me! Troublesome….

xXx

"Are you alright, Mia-san?"

"I'm not alright! How can I be alright with that stupid monkey cousin of mine!?" _Eh, cousin? _Did she say cousin? "I can't believe he hasn't lost his stupid ego! To think that I live with him these last seven years and haven't gone insane!" Mia-senpai breathes deeply then sighs, "Gomen ne, Yukiko-san. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for asking."

Meet Yukiko, Ooishi-san's girlfriend. No wonder he falls in love with her. She is one type with him, the mother-hen! Or so I've seen. I learn from now that appearance isn't everything. Look at Mia-senpai! I thought she is a type of typical Japanese women, calm, understanding, but a bit cheerful and confident. I thought she will never get angry like me or Ann. But seeing her just now… *shiver* she is definitely NOT a calm and lady-like girl.

"I hate you, Syuu-kun."

"Want to sleep over on my house?"

"I don't want wasabi."

"I know."

"I don't want to sleep next to cactus land."

"I'll put it on veranda."

"I'm cooking."

"And I will order Chinese food."

"I want to see your hidden collection."

"I'll hide them in Yuuta's apartment."

"Even Kei's collection?"

"I'll put it on the walls."

"Great! Can we buy things for me before that?"

"You have your things on my house."

….I don't understand this conversation… I really don't follow it. Does it mean Mia-senpai will stay in Fuji-san's house?

"Are you sure you will sleep on his house, Mia? Fuji, are your parents on the house?"

Oh, she is...

"I live on an apartment since last week, Ooishi."

"What? You're living alone?? And you will sleep on his house??"

Woowww.... And they're going to be alone? Wonder why Tezuka-san doesn't say anything.

Mia-senpai pouts at that. "What's wrong with that? I've slept on his house many times before."

"B-but… But that time, his parents are there!!"

"Ooishi-senpai… are you suggesting that…. Ew!! Why would I…?! I have a boyfriend already!!"

She has a boyfriend?!? Then…. That boyfriend is… Dear God, don't torment me now… Don't tell me that she…

"Saa, Ooishi's right. Anything can happen if we are alone, like… those times."

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka? Are you jealous?"

And she has to hug him in front of me!!!!! I want to do that… It will be great…

"Aww, is Mitsu jealous? I don't know that…" She teases him. "Don't worry, you're still the best."

Argghh, did she know that it's hurting me?? I hate her! Let me kill her!!

"Stop it, Mia."

"You're really jealous! Oh my god, we have to record it. Tezuka Kunimitsu, man of void emotion, can feel jealous! It's going to be a field for the media, I'm sure."

I can't stand it!!

BRAK!!

Take a deep breath… Deep, deep breathes….

"I forgot something. I'm going home now."

"Miyuki-chan, wait!!"

I will never ever come near them anymore! I can't take this forever! I will find my own way to get closer to him! I won't need her help. I will win his heart, I will defeat her. I will make him see that I'm better than her! Chitose Miyuki will fight!

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

**I solemnly swear I don't own anything that you recognize from Prince Of Tennis.**

**There are so many of you read this, but so few of you review me … **

**Come on, don't be shy. Review, review! Pleaaaseee~~ !!**

**I reaallyy need to know what you think of my story .. ^^**

**Happy reading!!**


	6. Consoling with Ann and the Battle Begin!

**Consoling with Ann and the Battle Begin!**

I hate myself right now. How can I ever think I can get his attention? How can I ever think I can make myself better than her? Stupid Miyuki! I should've known from the start. Tezuka-san is handsome and popular, there is no chance he doesn't have any girlfriend until now.

We have lived in our own world for years and now I expect him to fall on me after not meeting each other for six years?? How can I ever be more stupid!?

I can't even meet him if it wasn't for her. I won't see a livelier side of him if she's not present. How can I ever think I can beat her?? They've been together even before I met him and now I expect him to look over to me??

_Tezuka Kunimitsu…_ I look at the picture we had on our 'double date'. I haven't given the copies to them. I was glad when she pushed Tezuka-san to take a picture with me, but he didn't have the same expression when he was with her. _If only you look at me with the same gaze you gave to her…_

"Miyuki-chan, can I come in?"

Oh gods, it's Ann! Oh my god, don't tell me someone has told her! I wipe my tears away, trying not to look miserable.

"Miyuki-chan, what happened? Mia called me and said that you stormed out from the restaurant. Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong? Every things are wrong, Ann! I hate her! I hate her on the first time I saw her!"

"Her? Do you mean Mia?"

"Who else??"

Ann smiles and hugs me, "I understand. She's being too close to Tezuka-san, eh?"

What?? How did she know??

"Hey, even though I can't join you most times, I know what happened between all of you."

"…I see…" I glance to her, it seems it's been centuries away since I had this girl talk with her, "Do you think he will notice me?"

"I think he will, if you're doing the right way."

Eh? Is she trying to say…

"Prove him that you can do better than her."

"Prove what? Don't you see that she's completely different than me?? That she's more beautiful, richer, and closer to him?? She can buy him everything he wants! She can go with him wherever he goes! She always understands what he wants!! Ann, you're suggesting a thing that is impossible!! I can never win against Yaruizawa Mia!"

"Yes, you can. So what if she has more money? So what if she's closer to him? I'm closer to Kamio-kun than his own girlfriend, but she manages to steal him away from me." Ann takes my hands and squeezes them, "Miyu, nothing is impossible. There are other things that you can do better than her."

"But what, Ann? I've seen her and she can do more than I!"

"I won't tell you. You have to find it yourself." Ann smiles, "I think you can find your advantage if you come to Seigaku Gathering next Sunday."

I shake my head. "No way. I don't want to see how she clings to him!"

"It will be on his house. You can meet his family if you're lucky. Make a good impression. Make them love you."

"I… can't…"

Ann sighs then stand up from the bed. She glares at me, I'm scared… "Fine. Be a coward. I thought at least you want to put up a fight before surrender yourself. I thought as Senri-san's sister, you will be more a bit like him. Have a fighting spirit on every situation. I thought the spirit you use when you convince your family to let you go to Tokyo can be used for winning Tezuka-san."

"But…"

"Just think it over, Miyuki."

And… BLAM!

She's angry. I'm angry to myself too!! What should I do? God tell me what should I do… Proving him that I'm better than her?? I can't even talk right in front of him! How can I prove him? I really need my brother here…

_**Riing…. Riingg…**_

Oh. My. God! I can't believe it! I never know that I can do telepathic with my brother! Oh my, I'm going to kiss him if he's right here in front of me!!

"Nii-san, you call!!"

"I thought I should make you miss me more before I call you. How's Tokyo?"

"It's great! I love here!"

"Met Tezuka already?"

"Eh? How… How come…"

"Please! I'm not really that dense! I know you fall in love with him since he came to Kyuushu that time!" _Chuckle. Chuckle._ "Confessed already to him?"

"Of course not! He already has a girlfriend!"

"Eh? Broken heart already? Poor you."

"Nii-san!!!"

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"You should know her. She came with him that time."

"Eh? Do you mean Mia-chan?"

"Who else." I mutter, does he have to say that name aloud???

"Are you sure they're dating?"

My god!! Why is my brother… "I see it with my own eyes, nii-chan!! They're very close and always together! He always picks her up, always call her, and always defend her from Fuji-san and her cousin!"

"Whoah, you don't have to be angry like that. So… chicken out already?"

Arghh!!! I will kill him!! "Are you going to say the same thing with Ann?? That I can possibly win against her? Even though she is more beautiful, taller, richer, and closer to him?!?!"

"So what?"

"NII-CHAN!!!! You're asking impossible!!!!"

"Well… If you think it's impossible, then it is."

Eh?

"Just like when you got yips. You think it's impossible to play in front of public, and it is."

Eh???

"Oi, Miyuki. Are you listening?"

"Ah, yes… Do you think… my situation now is the same with yips situation?"

"I don't know. You decide it."

Yeah… How can I forget it? I should've learnt from my past. I could overcome my yips problem, then I can overcome this problem. Yeah… "Nii-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"I won't back down… I won't let her win easily like this. I'm not like other girls who can only whisper bad things about her. I won't be the other girls who can only look him from far away. If I have to surrender, I will put up a fight first. I won't lose to her! I will prove to him I can do better than her!"

"Now that's my sister! So… what's your plan?"

"…I don't know. But there will be a gathering on Tezuka-san's house next Sunday. I will meet his family. I will make a good impression on them. I will find her weaknesses!"

"Good luck, nee."

"Hai!"

"Ah, I want to tell you. I will go to Okinawa with the others. Mum and Dad plan to go to Grandma's house."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you next week then."

"Yeah."

"Nee, nii-chan…"

"Nani?"

"Thank you."

"Sure. Take care. Bye."

"Bye."

Yeah. Nii-chan is right. It's like yips problem I had when I was in high school. But that time… I had Tezuka-san with me. We shared the same problem… Arrgh, get yourself together, Miyuki! You can do it!

xXx

"Nee, Ann-chan, do you have free time tomorrow?"

"My class finish at two. What is it?"

"Can you help me? I want to find something to wear at the gathering."

Ann looks at me very surprised. Yeah, of course she is… Last night, she storms out in anger because I don't want to try. "Sure! I'll help you!"

"Thanks!"

"Aren't you supposed to have a class this morning?"

"Nope. Cancelled because my lecturer is out of town."

"Then how about we go today? I just have to drop my assignment." She sways her paper in front of me. Is that a medical student's assignment?? It's thrice more than mine in one week!!! Thank god I didn't choose Medical Studies…. "Come with me so we can save more times."

"Okay! Let me change first!"

"Ten minutes!"

"You know I need more!"

"Well, I don't care!"

I don't know that Medical Department is next to History! Ann must have met Tezuka-san many times more than me!! How meanie! She doesn't even bother to tell me at all! I could've come here and met him without her instead being outsider in their lunches!

"Wait here. Don't go to that building!"

Hmph, she's being meanie again! Oh well… At least she helps me out for hunting clothes…

"Miyuki-chan? What are you doing here?"

Ah, that voice… "Yukiko-san! I'm waiting for Ann. She has to drop her assignment. We will go shopping after that." I grin.

"Oh, I see. May I sit down here?"

"Yes, of course. Please."

Waiiy…. She's so calm… and well-mannered… If only I can be like her…

"Miyuki-chan, are you angry with Mia-san?"

"Eh, n-no… I'm not angry at her." Why does everyone wants to know? This is getting ridiculous! "Why would you think like that?"

"You just went away suddenly like that. We thought you were angry. May I know why?"

Should I tell her?

No, no… It's too risky… She's close to Mia-senpai. She can tell her…

What should I do??

"It's okay if you don't want to tell. Maybe it's better if you tell to Mia-san. She's very sad."

Yeah, sad my ass! "It's nothing. I forgot I have to call my parents because they will go out of town."

"Oh, I see… But you have to know. Mia-san used to act like that in front of other girls. She just doesn't want Tezuka-kun to be taken away by random girls. Perhaps she got carried away."

She's… easily jealous??

"She did that to me before I'm dating Shuuichiro. When she knew that I want to date him not Tezuka-kun or Fuji-kun, she warms up to me."

So you're saying she won't warm up to me because she will know I want to date Tezuka-san! Hmph, so much for information….

"But that's what I conclude myself. I didn't ask her about that and Shuuichiro didn't tell me at all."

So that's _your_ conclusion? Not the fact? Oh my… Here I thought I can get more information from her.

"Will you come to the gathering too, Yukiko-san?"

"Gathering? Oh you mean their monthly gathering. No, I'm not invited. Shuuichiro never invites me. Are you invited, Miyuki-chan?"

Err… now I'm feeling guilty… "Y-yeah… Mia-senpai invites me."

"That's good for you. Shuuichiro said that it's just their monthly reunion. He still wants privacy between us. I never ask him to come to my reunion also. We're just dating, not engaged or married. Perhaps when we take our relationship to the next stage, we will come to each other's reunion or family party."

Wow… what a mature decision… I wonder why Mia-senpai invites me…

"Yukiko-san, hi! You're here too."

"Ann-chan, long time no see."

"Ooishi-senpai is still discussing with his professor. Why don't you wait him upstairs?"

"I was about to, but I saw Miyuki-chan. It's good to have a companion while waiting right, Miyuki-chan?"

"Yeah. Thank you for the company, Yukiko-san. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later too."

xXx

I thank God that I have Ann on my side. If I don't, I won't know what to do and what to wear for the gathering. She is the one who pick my clothes and the one who help me prepared snacks to bring. Seigaku-senpai loves eating so I should be able to get their attention to me with these cookies! Boys. Just win their stomach and you will win their hearts. I love that sentence and I hope it's working!!

"Miyuki-chan, wake up already? We need to get there by 10!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm up!"

And now is the day for my first battle! The Seigaku Gathering day! I will make sure everyone will pay attention to me more than to her! I will make Tezuka-san's family approves of me! I will not lose to her!

"Miyuki-chan!! Are you going to take shower now or not?!?"

"Ah, hai! Wait a minute!!"

We stayed up late last night to make cookies for the gathering. I accidentally burnt some of them so we have to make them again. It's so devastating. If Ann didn't help me… Oh my god, I won't bring anything for today….

Hopefully this cookies will compensate what I am going to lose to her. You see... I met her when we were shopping for my clothes. She was accompanied by another two stranger men and Ann said that they were friends from Rikkai Dai. Seems she knew many tennis members from her high school times. She looks more fabulous than me that day. Blue tank top, knee-length black jeans, and a pair of light blue stilettos, with a black hat. Her handbag was Louis Vuiton. I saw that on the advertisement the day before! It's very expensive!

While I wore my usual clothes; white T-shirt and jeans, completed with my old caps and sneakers…

Just like a Goddess and a commoner… The princess and the pauper…

Focus, Miyuki! You're here to win against her! Not comparing yourself to her!

"Do you know his house, Ann?"

"Of course I know it! I came to their gathering so many times, sometimes when it's held on his house. Their families are accustomed to have the gathering on their house. They always take a turn. I thought it was Inui-san's turn this month."

"Yeah. She said he has his relatives coming so we can't use his house."

"Ah, before I forgot. You have to know that Tezuka-san's grand father is very strict, stricter than him. You have to behave in front of him. I think his mother is nice to strangers, she is the cheerful one on the family."

"Oh… okay…"

Great… A stricter version of Tezuka-san? Very great! Can't wait to face him… Oh right… does he know that I'm invited? What if he said I'm not invited?? Oh my god, what should I do?

"He knew it, obviously. He's the host for this week, Miyuki-chan."

"Eh… eh-hehe… how did you know?"

Ann snaps her finger in front of me. "It's soooo…. obvious. Ah, we'll come out in here. Where are the cookies?"

"Got it with me!"

His house is, unsurprisingly, a fairly big traditional Japanese house. I can hear Eiji-san's voices squealing through the houses. It seems most of them are there already. I wonder what kind of gathering this is.

"Ready?"

I nod. Ready or not, here I come!! I take a deep breath and ring the bell. Oh please let it be Tezuka-san! Please, please, please!!!

"Ohayou, Tezuka-san!"

Ah, it's him!!!

"Ohayou!"

He nods. "Ohayou. Come in." He moves aside to let us in.

Even though it's a traditional house, it has a modern style inside. This should be his mother's doing, if what Ann told me is true. The interior style is bit cold though, I have to say. Perhaps it comes out from most of their cold behaviour…

"Mitsu, who is that?"

A middle age woman came out from the hall. She had a dark blue hair and petite figure. "Ah, Tachibana Ann, right?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you again, Ayana-san."

"It's been a long time."

This should be his mother! Oh god, she's not like what I thought she would be! She has a very different personality with him! Wow! She seems nice, too. I hope I can make a good impression on her!

"And who is this girl?"

"Ah… I'm Chitose Miyuki. Dozo Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku nee, Miyuki. Wait…. Chitose Miyuki? Where have I heard that name?"

"She's the girl Mia told you."

Urgh… always her….

Ayana-san claps her hands. "Oh, right. I've wanted to see you. Thank you for helping my son years ago. I really wanted to thank you but I don't know how to contact you."

She remembers me!!!! Oh my god, Tezuka-san's mother remembers me!! Even though it's from her stories…. again…. "It's okay, Tezuka-san."

"Oh, please. Call me Ayana-san. You will confuse us by calling us Tezuka-san. We all are Tezuka here."

I think she likes me! Yosh! Good job, Miyuki! "Hai! I understand, Ayana-san."

"Good, good… Hmm? What is it you're holding?"

"Oh, I make cookies for everyone." I give her the basket. "Is it… okay?"

"Of course! More foods are better for the boys! They love foods. All kinds of food I offered them always gone!" She takes the basket from me then turns to her son. "Nee, where is Mia-chan? She should be here this time."

_**Ting tong… Ting tong…**_

"Ah, it should be Mia-chan. Mitsu, open it up!"

Tezuka-san quickly opened the door even before Ayana-san finished her sentence. Does he want to see her that badly?? I'm jealous….

"Yuu huu, Tezuka-buchou!! I'm here!!!!!!!!!!"

Who is that girl?!?! I never saw her before!!!

She looks like the opposite type of Mia-senpai, but still uses branded attires. Short wavy black hair, green eyes, long sleeves red dress that ended on her knees, gold high heels, and a gold hand bag.

"Ayana-san, it's been a long time!"

"It's been a long time, true. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" She glances to our way, "Ann! Nice to see you here!"

"Same to you, Ica."

Eh? Why do I feel something strange between those two girls? Hmm… Have to interrogate Ann after this. Can be a good blackmail material. Hehehe….

"Eh? Who is this girl?"

It seems I'm the main attention here! Yeah… because they didn't know me…Why did she look at me like that? Like… I'm not supposed to be here! "Chitose Miyuki. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Chitose? Any relationship with Chitose Senri?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh, I see." She takes off her sunglasses and offers her hand, "I'm Oshitari Ica. Nice to meet you too."

Oshitari… Ica… Hmm… Wonder what relationship she has with these guys. Wait, Oshitari? She can't be related to Oshitari-san's on my brother's tennis team right?

"Where is Mia? Is she busy inside?"

Seems like I can't ask her now. Perhaps later…

"She hasn't come yet."

"Heeh??? She hasn't??!" Yup, I'm surprised too. "That's rare. She would be here first time in the morning."

Ayana-san smiles at that. "I agree with you. Have you called her, Mitsu? No? My my, call her now. Ica, where is your boyfriend?"

"Oh. He's still outside. I bought many things from France. Nee, Tezuka, can you help him?" She looks around, "It's been a long time since I come here. How's life going, Ayana-san? Is Tezuka-buchou still the emotionless boy?"

Should I follow Ica-san? Or should I wait Tezuka-san? Hmm….

"Miyuki-chan, you can put your cookies in the living room. Most of the plates we have are there."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Ayana-san."

**xXx**

_**Ting tong… Ting tong…**_

"I'll get it!" I shout from the living room. I run to the parlour door and open it, "Oh, it's you, Fuji-san."

"Hm? Miyuki-chan? Oh right, you're invited."

I nod. "Yup! Come in, come in!" I look behind him and see nobody there, "Eh, I thought you will come with Mia-senpai."

"She hasn't come yet?"

"Nope. That's why I ask you, Fuji-san."

Fuji-san frowned a bit, "That's strange. I called her cell phone and she said she is on the way here. It's an hour ago. Is Tezuka inside?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks."

Should I go with him? I don't care about Mia-senpai, but… he wants to talk to Tezuka-san… Perhaps I can steal some information about them. Yeah, let's follow Fuji-san!!

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Ica. You're here!"

"Nee… Where is Mia? Is she with you?"

"No. I called her an hour ago and she said that she's almost here. Are you sure she's not here already?"

Ica-san frowned and took out her cell phone, it's gold! Again… Why am I surrounded by rich girls!? I hate it! Why the closest girls to Tezuka-san are rich!!?? I can't compete that way! It scares me…

No, no.. You can't be scared, Miyuki! You promised nii-chan and Ann-chan! You HAVE to fight!

"She's not taking it! Tezuka-buchou, are you sure you're not hiding her?!!"

"Yes."

"Yes you are sure or yes you're hiding her?"

"Ica."

"Just kidding!!" Ica-san then dials another numbers, "Oy, Keigo!" Oh, right… We should've called her cousin. How can I ever think they are dating? Well… they don't look alike. I won't remember that he is her cousin if Ann didn't tell me about him and show me their pictures! "Where is Mia? You're hiding her, right? Give her back! What? Are you serious? She's not here! How am I supposed to know where she is, I'm looking for her now!! Why would I call you if not for her? Oh, don't be such a big ego baby. Did she go by herself or use chauffeur? Well, why don't YOU check if that chauffeur is home already? I'll call you later!"

"How is it?"

"She's gone an hour ago and went with her chauffeur. Stupid Keigo. Nee, do you think Yuushi has an idea where… Oh, he's calling!" I know why they become friends, they both are loud and always attract attention! If I didn't know that Mia-senpai is the only daughter on her family, I would've thought they were twins! I wonder how they can speak so fast like that!! "Oy, Yuushi! I don't care about that bloody lady manner right now! Do you know where Mia is? Eh? Really?? Serious?? Did you…"

_**Ting tong… Ting tong…**_

"That must be her! Yuushi, you better tell me what happened! Mou, Tezuka-buchou, open that door! It should be… Oh, he's gone. Anyway, tell me!"

And to think she can talk to different person so easily like that… I wonder if rich girls are taught some secrets we commoner don't know…

"Mia!"

Oh, it's her!!

…Wait… Why do I follow them to the front door???

She looks beautiful… So chic… All in white… I can't believe I've just decided to declare a war to that person three days ago… How can I ever think I can beat her? She can even make me mesmerized by her! I'm sure Tezuka-san also.

Yep… He is…

"I'm sorry. I forgot something. Forgive me?"

"You look pale."

Why does Tezuka-san have to be the first one to comment her?? Why not Fuji-san? And why should he care if she looks pale or not?!??!

Oh wait… they're dating... I forgot.

"I went under the sun too much. I forgot my hat." She taps the round white hat with soft pink scarf around it. "Is everyone inside already?"

"No. It's only Tezuka, me, Eiji, Momo, Ica, Ann, and Miyuki-chan."

"Oh, Ica's here?" Mia-senpai opens her hat and takes off her sunglasses. "I thought she'll come back tomorrow."

"That's not nice to say. I told you I will come back on the gathering."

"Ica! I miss you!!"

And they hug. How nice to have someone close… I have to find someone I can talk everything to. Perhaps Ann is that someone, but… somehow I feel I can't tell her everything…

"You have lots things to tell, Yaruizawa Mia. Yuushi just called me and he… Hmmph!!" Mia-senpai quickly shut Ica-san's mouth. Hmm… I feel something fishy… Hope Fuji-san can twist things out.

"Mia, it's been a long time! How are you lately? I haven't seen you since last month."

"Aya-san! It's been a long time! I'm sorry I haven't called you lately. There are many things happen and I don't have much time to tell you."

"It's okay. Mitsu told me already. My, my, you look pale. Where have you been?"

"Oh… I forgot my hat when I'm out. Too much sunlight."

They looks comfortable each other. Damn, I don't make enough impression that Ayana-san didn't ask me to call her Aya-san. Even Ica-san calls her Ayana-san… She is… oh my god,

"Watch out!!!"

Like a knight in shining armour, Tezuka-san quickly caught Mia-senpai before she made a contact to the floor. "Daijoubu?"

Mia-senpai nods, "I'm fine…"

"You shouldn't come."

"Baka. I won't miss this day, ever. Nee… please don't tell them."

"They should know."

"Please…"

"Enough, enough! You should rest."

Ayana-san nods, "Ica's right. Mitsu, take her to your room, okay?"

xXx

I can't help but keep stealing glance to the stairs next to the living room. Tezuka-san took Mia-senpai to his room and he hasn't come back since then. I glance to Ica-san who argues with her boyfriend and wonder if she's suspicious if I ask about them.

_**Argghh!!!! What should I do?!?**_

"Can someone take this to Mitsu?"

I turn and find Ayana-san brings glass of water and a bowl with a purple small towel next to it. Right, this is my chance! "Ah, I can do it."

"Eh, are you sure? I can take them, Miyuki." Ica-san somehow appears next to me.

"It's okay, Ica-san. You still have to arrange the food. I have nothing to do." I give Ann a look to stop her from protesting. I'm supposed to help her fixing the decoration on the living room.

Ayana-san, at last, gives me the tray. "His room is on the second right. Open it slowly, she needs rest."

I nod, "I will." I take the tray and walk upstairs. At last, I can see what happened on his bedroom!

The door to his room was opened slightly. I nudge the door with my shoulder slightly and went inside. The tray on my hand almost fly away from my hands as I see what happened inside. Baka Miyuki! You always want to peek at someone's business!!

Ara… What should I do, what should I do???

Should I go away….??

Or should I…

"Who's there?"

Eek!! I'm caught!!

"E-eh…It's me, Miyuki…" When there's no sound inside, I open the door, thinking he lets me in. "Anou… Ayana-san asked me to bring these to you."

This is Tezuka-san's room!!! It's very neat and organized, as expected from him. It's very ordinary as well. There are only a bed, a book shelf, study desk, and a wardrobe, but he had many pictures hanged on the wall and on the study desk.

"Thank you."

Geez!! I almost forget! "S-sure…" I glance to the girl on bed, "How is Mia-senpai?"

"She is fine."

"Ah, glad to hear it…" I take a look around, "Your room is very organized."

"Mia did it."

Why does everything that I found interesting on him always come because of her!? I don't expect her to be on every things on him!!!! How can I win against her if she's everywhere on him!??!

"…You're very close to her…"

"We are. Can you look for her? I have to…" He stops himself and I can see why. Mia-senpai suddenly grabs his hand. "Mia, I have to go."

She shakes her head slightly, "Mitsu, I.."

"I won't be long."

"I just…"

"It will be fast." Then Tezuka-san turns to me, "Is it okay?"

I nod, "Sure! I'll wait here."

When Tezuka-san walks away from his room, I glance to her. She is sweaty so I wipe hers.

"Miyuki-chan…"

"Ah, yes?"

"Can you open the wardrobe? On the bottom, there should be a black box. Can you take it out?"

Wardrobe…?? You mean HIS wardrobe?!?!? How come she knows everything, even what's inside his wardrobe?!?!?!? But then… It won't hurt to obey her. I can know what's inside too!!

Black box.. Black box… Let's see… Heh? Mitsu's old clothes? What the…

"There should be a note on the box. Mitsu's old clothes. Do you find it?"

"Y.. yes!" I close the wardrobe and bring the black box to her. "Here it is."

"Can you open it and take the purple shirt?"

Why would she need his purple shirt? "Is it this one?"

"Yes, thank you. Ah… do you see my cell phone?"

"Mia, what are you doing?"

Eh? He's fast….

"I want to change my clothes. It's sweaty, Mitsu." She grinned slightly at him, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sweaty but you shrugged it." When I see her tries to get up, I quickly help before Tezuka-san gets her. I will make sure they won't get close while I'm here! Never!! "Ah, thank you, Miyuki-chan."

"I will call Atobe after this."

"No! No, you can't!"

"Mia."

Mia-senpai then turns to me, "Miyuki-chan, can you…"

"Oh, okay…" _**She wants me out…**_ No matter what I do, I can't come between them. I glance to him, seeing his serious face, then go out from the room. _**Wonder why she doesn't want her cousin knows…**_ When I close the door, I hear her voice that starts rising every time she speaks.

I don't know why but I can't bring myself to walk away. I still stand on the door, trying to hear the conversation. Something tells me I have to stay…

Mia-senpai seems desperately want to stop Tezuka-san from telling her cousin. I never hear Tezuka-san sounds so strict like that.

"I don't want to be confined! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Mia."

"I only wish for that… Is it that hard?! You said you understand me! Liar! Mitsu, you liar!!"

"Stop it."

"What's wrong with a little weak?? I just can't be under the sun too long. Why do you all have to fuss over that?!"

"MIA."

He sounds desperate too. Wonder what's going on inside. Is it okay for me to peek inside? They won't notice, right? It would be okay…

I open the door slightly and peek inside.

"I don't want Mitsu!! Get away! I don't need you! I hate you!!"

I hold my breath when he suddenly pulls her to him.

"Never. Never say you don't need me. Never say you don't want me. Never say you hate me."

"Let me go…"

"I won't let you go. Ever."

I don't even realize tears already coming out on my face when I heard him said that.

_Do I really enter a losing fight? Tezuka-san, tell me… Do I still have a chance with you?_

…_Please…_

_I'm the one who's waiting for you these whole years. I'm the one who makes you able to play tennis again. Don't you remember it? I should've had a place in your heart. It should be as big as hers._

… _Notice me, please…_

* * *

**I solemnly swear I don't own anything that you recognize from Prince Of Tennis.**

**Oh please revieeww…**

**I see many of you reads … but only one or two leaves review…**

**Come on, it's not that hard.**

**Just say what you thinks of this story .. :P**

**Happy reading!**


	7. The Meeting Continues

_**The Meeting Continues**_

I think Ann notice my tears when I go down from his room. She raises her eyebrows, silently asking what I've seen but Eiji-san cuts me, "Wow, Micchan! What kind of outfit is that?"

I quickly shake away the memories and turn to see her coming inside the living room, hand links with Tezuka-san, just like when I see her at the party. It seems they reconcile again… She has the purple shirt on, making her has the same outfit with him. I wonder if she chooses that purple shirt because he wore that too….

"I got sweaty so I borrowed Mitsu's old clothes. Do you know that he wore this on junior high and it's still too big for me?"

Ica-san walks to her and quickly grabs her away from the living room. Wonder what they're talking about. She doesn't even say anything to Tezuka-san! Does it mean she's still angry at him? Maybe I can get closer to him now. Hmm… Hehe.. That's sounds interesting…

"How's she?"

"She is fine."

"Did you make her drink her medicine?"

"Fuji, I know what I should do."

Eh? Why everyone does seem to worry over her? Even Ann glances to where those two go out. I'm sure there's something that I don't know, something that only I have no idea what it is. And that something is connected to her. Hmm… I can't ask Ann out of blue, she obviously doesn't want to tell everything about Mia-senpai to me.

_**Whom should I ask?**_

"Is everyone here already?"

"Ah, Mia-senpai and…."

"Hai, we're all here!"

Eh? When did they come in? I don't even notice them! Really… those two rich girls have a habit on scaring me out!

"Right. It should be Tezuka who give speech but he will only give out few words and done, and we don't want that, right? So I will open the reunion this month." Said Inui-senpai. Hhh…. I want Tezuka-san gives out the speech….

"I want to welcome back Ica who has finished her rendezvous on Paris…."

"It's NOT a rendezvous! I'm gathering material with my cousin! Mia, what the hell did you tell them?"

"That you want to have a daring adventure without Momo, of course, what else?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ica, stop. Inui, continue."

"…Hai, buchou…" Ica-san then glares at Mia-senpai. _Wow, so much for being a best friend__!_"You were just lucky he is here."

"Oh you just envy I am loved more."

"Why you little…"

"ICA."

Ica-san turns to Tezuka-san, "Hey, I'm the victim here!"

"Inui, continue."

"Yes, Tezuka. I want to welcome our new member, Chitose Miyuki, who's invited by Mia. Please give us a word or two."

I gape at him. Did he just tell me to say something? Oh my god, I'm not prepared! I don't know what to say! I glance at Ann who grins happily at me. Oh that little…! She knew it but she didn't even want to tell me anything before! I'm gonna kill her!

"Miyuki-chan, come on, come on!"

I sigh as I stand up and look at everyone in the living room. "Err… Chitose Miyuki, first grade in Electrical Engineering Division. Thanks for inviting me, Mia-senpai." Have to look polite to her. "Though I don't know why she invites me, it's great to meet everyone here. I've wanted to get to know you since Tezuka-san and Mia-senpai (can't have them suspicious that I left her out) told me about you all. Yoroshiku nee!"

Applause come after I finish my speech, even Tezuka-san also, but I'm sure it was a polite applause. But hey… he's clapping for me!

"So… shall we proceed to our main event?"

"YEAAAH!"

Wow, wonder what's the main event. Everyone seems to be enthusiastic.

"I believe that on the same date six years ago, Ica and Mia, according to my note, seems to develop some _feelings_ to someone here…."_Eeehhh?_

_Who? Who?_

Inui-senpai seems love getting data from the others. Oh, I can ask him about Tezuka-san! Hmm… so I have to get closer to him then. Seems a good plan for me.

If he's a real data freak like the others told me, he should have lots information about their relationship! The day is still early. I cannot break down easily. I have to find her weakness.

Well, I found one. She's definitely not a sport type!

"What the? Inui-senpai, you even have that kind of data?"

"Mou, Inui-senpai, what is it mostly about us? The others even had some important data, right?"

Eh, what is it? What is it? Who's this someone? I wanna know!

"Saa… Show us already, Inui."

"Syuu-kun!"

I glance to Inui-senpai who has an evil gleam on his eyes. Gulp. He's scary, I won't even dare to cross his path ever.

"I will also include their confession. First is… Ica."

He turns on the television.

Ica glared at the girl who's talking with Tezuka. Since she became the manager of tennis club, Mia had gotten closer to her affection. Ica gritted her teeth when her rival wiped something on his face.

"There's mud there."

Tezuka nodded at his manager.

"Say… Ryuuzaki-sensei told me to get you to her office. She said you can come after practice."

"Aa."

"MI~~~AAA! Where's the towel, nyaaa!"

"Please wait, Eiji-senpai!"

Ica fumed when her rival poked Tezuka's arm and said goodbye to him. She had to do something! She wouldn't let her win this one! She turned around and went to her club room.

"Urghh! That girl is so annoying! Why does she have to be the one who got the manager position? Why not me? She can't even play sports! She's weak! I bet she can't even get the work done properly!"

Wow.. I can't believe Ica-san and Mia-senpai used to be a rival like this. To think that they now chats happily and seems so close to each other. Love can make people like this, eh?

"I can't believe you're thinking like that!"

"Well, that's your fault! You stick to him all the times. You were annoying before."

"That's your fault! You're just jealous that I got the manager position!"

"That's just because Arai-senpai is smitten over you! He's the one who asked that baachan to take you in!"

"Excuse me if I got many boys smitten over me! Perhaps they already see that I'm better than you!" Mia-senpai then stops suddenly.

"Mia, daijoubu?"

Oh thanks god, it's not Tezuka-san!

"I'm fine. Just a little light headed." Mia-senpai turns to Tezuka-san, who's three seats from her, ignoring me and Ann who sits between them, "Nee… can I have a glass of water?"

"Aa." He gave her the water, ignoring me and Ann _again_, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mitsu. Don't worry."

Ica glanced to the empty seats behind the spiky haired boy. She glanced to the window, it was recess time and she's unusually quiet. No screaming partner. _**Where the hell is she?**_

"Oy, Momo! Do you know where she is?"

"Hah? Who? Mia?"

"Who else, idiot!"

"And you're dating that idiot."

"What did you say, Mia?"

"Nothing."

Ica glared at her empty headed friend, "You're no helping at all!"

Momo scowled at her, "Why you suddenly ask for her? As if you two get along." And he received a hard whack from the black haired girl.

"Urusai, Momo!"

"Wait till I tell the others about this." When he saw a murderous intent on her gaze, he quickly said, "Just kidding! Geez, you can't take a joke, eh? Anyway, you should ask Fuji-senpai about her, not me. He's her best friend, I'm just a classmate."

"You… obviously… has no use at all!" Gritted Ica. With a last snarl at her classmate, she went away from the class room. She growled on her way, thinking of how Momo reacted earlier.

"Why didn't she come up at practice, Fujiko, nyaa?"

Ica suddenly stopped when she heard her senpai's voice. She quickly hid behind the corridor then peaked to see Fuji and Eiji talking in front of their class.

"She's sick, Eiji. I told you that."

"But sick of what? She's perfectly fine last time I saw her!"

"Caught cold. I'm planning on visiting her after practice. Do you want to come?"

Eiji quickly nodded happily, "Of course, nyaa! I want to visit Mia-chan! Nee, nee, Fujiko, tell me! Are you dating her?"

"Who? Mia?"

"Un, un! Tell me, tell me, nyaa!"

The smiling tensai only smiled at his friend's antics. "We're not dating, Eiji. Saa… I presume you won't tell Ooishi yet about her, right?"

"Mm Hm! Don't worry, nyaa!" Eiji grinned at his class mate, "But Fujiko nyaa… Does it mean it's true? Mia-chan likes buchou?"

Fuji only smiled knowingly to him.

"Eiji-senpai, that's so sweet of you! You asked about me many times. I never knew that!"

Eiji-senpai grinning at her, "Anything for you, Micchan, nyaa! We have the same hair after all!"

"I changed my hair back when I went back with Mitsu. You still don't know my true hair, Eiji-senpai."

"Whatever, nyaa!"

Oh… She's right. Her hair was black on the video. I remember her having black hair when they came. Maybe that's why I didn't remember her when we met again! I expect a black haired girl not red haired girl!

Ica, after hearing her senpai's conversation, decided to do one thing she wanted to do all the time. There's no obstacle in front of her! That annoying girl is absent because of she's stupidly catch cold. The short haired girl grinned happily. She could confess to Tezuka!

"..Ah." And there was her heart's objection, walking towards the tennis court. She had to do it fast before he met up with his members! "Tezuka!"

One thing I realize from the video is that they easily called him Tezuka! Without any suffix, and he's okay with that! I mean… he seems to be a type who loves formality, right? Seeing he always use formality to everyone! I can't believe he's okay with _two _second year calling his name without any suffix!

….Why can't I be brave like them? Why can't I try to call him Tezuka?

…Why can't I have the same confidence as they are?

They were once in my position and they were able to still be confident. Even Mia-senpai can become closer to him like now. She also starts from zero, she also starts from one-sided love. Why can't I be like her? Dare to move closer to him without anyone's help. Dare to talk to him by herself.

I really want to have some of the confidence she has….

"Te-zu-ka!Mou, Tezuka! Wait for me!" Ica quickly ran to catch him. She was panting a bit when she at last was on the same steps as him, "I have something to tell you. Will you please stop and listen to me?"

Tezuka didn't say anything. He only looked what ahead him, ignoring the girl besides him.

"Tezuka!"_**This is so not good… I have to quick…**_ She grabbed his right hand, making him stopped and turned to her.

"Not now. I'm busy."

Oh my god… Even on junior high, he's very cold already. I can't believe he said like that to Ica-san, considering now they're on the best term.

"Tezuka, I like you!" At last, she said it already!

Tezuka glance at her, "Then?"

"Then?"

"Then?"

She stopped for a bit then took a deep breath, "I'd like the answer now, please."

"No."

She was taken back at the statement. "Is it…. Because of Mia?"

"…No."

"Then why?"

Tezuka didn't answer anything. He turned around and continued his way to the tennis court, leaving Ica alone.

"At least you can give the reason! Tezuka no baka!" She shouted. Then she realized the people around her looking at her, weird. Some of them were holding their laugh, especially his fans. "What are you looking at? Mind your own business!"

She then walked away from the main entrance of Seigaku and walked don't know where. Ica stopped at flower garden in the east wing of school, placed near the boys tennis clubroom.

"Tezuka no baka! What the hell is that? What did I miss? Urgh, I'm angry! Annoyed! Don't tell me that Mia already confesses her feeling and he said yes! Oh my god, I don't want to kiss Kaidoh! Tezuka no baka! Do'aho! What the hell with that kind of rejection? Urgghhh!"

Ica fell into silent, she leaned on the big tree next to her. Slowly but sure, her body slid down to ground. Tears dwelled on her bright green eyes then started to flow down. "….Baka Tezuka… How can you reject me? What's wrong with me? Do you really not like me? Idiot… Stupid…."

"Ica… I know you never care about what's around you… But… To confess like that in front of people? Are you kidding?"

"What's wrong with that? I thought he," Ica-san jabs her finger to Tezuka-san who is silent the whole time (wonder what he's thinking actually…), _hey, you're too not polite! _"will say yes and it will make everyone know that he's off limit!"

"Eww! Why would Mitsu want to date you? There's still me!"

"Hah! As if you're not rejected!" She then stopped, "Talking about rejection… I haven't paid my revenge to you, Tezuka! You make me cry! You make me look foolish in front of everyone!"

"It's not my fault."

Oh, I like that answer! But… hopefully he won't say like that to me… If I ever confess to him.

"I still wonder actually…"Ica-san turned to him, "What were you thinking that time? I never saw you so deep in thought like that before. You can't be that busy. You lot just had a tournament and your practice was on usual pace. Nothing rushed, yet you seem to be in hurry. What is it, buchou?"

Tezuka-san doesn't say anything. He just… yeah, just looking at Mia-senpai. Don't tell me….

"Don't tell me you're thinking about her?"

…she got my point exactly.

"Thinking of me?" Mia-senpai repeats then turned to him, "Why are you… ah, I understand… You missed me that time, right?"

"…No."

Yay!

"Hmph. As usual, you never…." Her cell phone stops her from saying anything. I definitely remember her ring tone. It made me annoyed since most of times it's from him! From Tezuka-san! "Eh, you continue without me. Gotta take the call."

"Then shall we continue to Mia?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Mia."

"Hai, Syuu-kun?" She turned to her best friend, "Something wrong?"

"Did you see my racket?"

"Here." She gave the racket to him, "You unusually recklessly put your racket."

"Thank you. Do you want to go somewhere after practice?"

Mia shook her head then glanced at the silent captain not far away from them, making Fuji also looked at the same direction. "Ah. Him. What are you planning to do now, Mia?"

"Just have this feeling that I should confess to him."

"Confess to him?"

The black haired girl threw a look to her best friend, "Syuu-kun, do you have to repeat everything I said?"

"I just feel that the idea of you confessing him… is a bit surprising." Fuji put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure about this? What if he rejects you?"

"I just have a hunch feeling it won't turn bad to me." Mia smiled slightly when the boy of the topic yelled at some second graders. "I'm not going to only watch like the other girls. Acting like they're the one who understands him most. I'm not like them and I won't end up like them."

Ouch… It hurts…

Somehow she's like giving advice to me. She's right. I can't just stand here, just waiting. I have to make move. I have to!

"Don't you think you're supposed to wait for a while?"

"Wait? If I'm not faster, Ica will confess to him. I hate to admit but she's attractive, she's everything I want. She's so… alive. I don't want Tezuka to be attracted to her, ever. I don't want him with someone I want to be."

"Oh, that's cute. You want to be like me!"

Who's she talking with? Mia-senpai is not…

"That's so in the past. Not after I see who you are actually and who you're fallen in love to, no offence Momo."

…Forget it. I have to know how she can sit beside me without me notice it!

"What the hell?"

"It's not about his look, but he's sooo…. Boring. I can't figure out how he can handle you until now. You're such a spoiled baby."

Inui-san quickly pause the movie, while Ooishi-san sighes, "Here they go again."

_Huh?_

"Helloo, Miss oh-my-life-is-so-perfect-that-I-can-look-down-at-other's-boyfriend! How about your own boyfriend! He's creepy!"

Oh... They starts arguing... again... They loves arguing, yet they're best friend. How weird...

"He's NOT creepy! He's sweet!"

Eehh? Tezuka-san… is sweet?

"Hah! Your definition of sweet is out of date! It's even not according to the dictionary anymore! At least my boyfriend is normal!"

Eeeehhhh?

"And having a normal boyfriend is normal? Hah! He's not even romantic! At least my boyfriend is!"

Tezuka-san… is romantic?

"Eww… That's not romantic! That's like happily make everyone else blush on his presence!"

Oh yeah, he always make girls blush on his presence. I agree with that.

"Hah! That's only your opinion! I'm the one who love him so I know him best!"

"Hello! You're just blindly fall in love with him! You won't see his nature!"

"What is wrong with you? You're the one who said he's best for me."

"Hah! Talking about yourself!"

I don't understannnnndddddddd!

These two always arguing every chance they have and they said they're best friend forever? How come? I never get it! Moreover, Tezuka-san is a sweet and romantic person? I wanna seeeee!

"Enough, you two."

Mia-senpai grins sheepishly at him, "Gomen. Is your grandfather here?"

"He's just came back. Don't worry, Mia."

"Aya-san!"

"What are you watching?"

Suddenly Mia-senpai blushes, "J-just something on junior high. It's nothing good, believe me. You don't have to watch. In fact, it's better if you don't watch it."

"Hm? You make me curious. Mitsu, what is it about?"

No answer.

I can see Ayana-san glance between Mia-senpai and Tezuka-san before having a knowing smile on her face.

"Ah, I see. Mia, sweetie, can I sit beside you? I want to watch."

"Eh? B-but…" Mia-senpai then sighs and smiles, "Of course, Aya-san." She moves away from Ica-san, making a space for Ayana-san to sit and making us two doesn't have enough places to sit!

It's Ann who stands up and sits on the floor in front of me, next to Fuji-san. I want to follow her but she quickly stops me and throws a look to Tezuka-san.

Ah, right… I can sit beside him!

-o0o-

"You talk very high for someone you appear to hate."

She grinned sheepishly. "Just don't tell her I said like that about her." She stopped for a while, "I love his eyes."

"Hm?"

"His eyes. It's the part of him I love the best."

"Really? Not his muscular sexy body or his deep voice or even his lips just like what you always told me?"

"Syuu-kun!" Mia blushed into red, remembering what she had told to him before in every time she had chance on talking about the ex-captain.

Fuji smiled at his best friend, "I remember a girl who speaks so highly about my captain and never mentions about his eyes at all. (Syuu-kun~~!) She never stops talking about how sexy he is when he's sweaty (Stop it!) and how his deep voice swoon her, making her blush. Do you know that girl?"

"Oh I know that girl is so going to kill you!"

"Yaruizawa."

She stopped chasing her best friend when that deep voice called her name. "Yes, something wrong, Tezuka?"

"Inui asked you where you put the coloured can."

"Ah, right! I'll get them!"

"I almost forget about that conversation." Fuji-san turns to her and smiles, the famous creeping smile, "You were always squealing when you're talking about him."

I turn my head in time to see Mia-senpai throws him the deadliest glare I've ever seen from her. She must be learning much from Tezuka-san!

"Oh my, that's so sweet, Mia. I never thought you think that way of my son. Is he really that sexy?" Ayana-san pats her head and smiles. Ah, I wonder how she can be his mother! She's so different! So warm! Always smiling…. Why can't he be like her?

"That's embarrassing me! Aya-san, you're not supposed to see this!" She whines, making me more jealous on how comfortable they are. I mean, they're like a family already. I can see Ayana-san thinks of her as her daughter. That's so not fair … I want to be like that with Ayana-san...

"It's too cloudy for today."

Inui looked up to the dark sky and wrote something on his note. "You're right. There's 87% our practice will be stopped in another hour."

"Do you have to write everything on your note, Inui-senpai? When can I even get a glance on your note?"

"All information is important."

"You said that because Tezuka won against you always."

"And to your second question," Inui said, ignoring her comment, "I will let you when you're dating Tezuka."

Mia grinned suddenly, "Then it will be in near time!"

"I see you're planning on confessing to him…." Inui glanced to the grinning girl, "today."

The black haired girl nodded, "Yup! Watch me, senpai. I will be his girlfriend."

"You have 10% success."

"10% is more than enough for me. If I remembered correctly, the girl who got the highest probability to get him is Sayaka-senpai, the student council's treasurer, right? She only got 3.6%."

"You remember my data correctly."

"Believe me, if it's all about him, I remember it right away." She flashed a grin before her face turned serious, "How about Ica? What do you think her probability is?"

"The same with you. 10%. I have to say you two are the only girls able to be close to him like this. You really have confidence on yourself."

"Oh, it's just experience thing. Trust me, having Atobe Keigo as my second cousin and Oshitari Yuushi as Ica's cousin teach us lots about how to handle boys like Tezuka or Syuu-kun or even you, Inui-senpai."

Inui nodded while writing more on his notes, "You should talk to Tezuka about the weather."

"Oh, that's right! Thanks, senpai!"

"I can't believe it! _You_ have _Inui-senpai_ backing you up that time!"

Mia-senpai grins, "Of course. I'm loved more, remember?"

"That's so not fair! I don't even have anyone back me up that time."

"Didn't you order Momo to be your spy so that every time I got too close with Mitsu, you're there fast? Didn't you blackmail those three first students to tail on me on weekends, especially when I went outside?"

"Ah, right."

Fuji grabbed his best friend's hand before she went inside the changing room, "Mia, are you sure?"

"Seriously, Syuu-kun. I will be fine. You know how he acts around me, right? He's treating me different than the other girls. Trust me, I'm special on his eyes."

"He can do that because you're team's manager."

"I think I can differ how to treat your manager from how to treat the girl you like."

"Ha! And you got it wrong! He didn't even have a feeling to you!"

"Oh, shut up."

What? What did she just say?

"Yaruizawa?"

Mia looked up to her right and smiled when she saw her captain standing on the doorway, looking fresh after taking shower. "Tezuka. Going home?"

Tezuka nodded, "Don't bring umbrella?"

"Nope. Didn't know it will rain. It's not supposed to be on raining season now."

"No pick-up?"

"No. Father on Germany, Mother on party."

"Are you waiting for Fuji? He should be…"

"No!" Mia stopped herself before revealing herself too much, "He said he has to go somewhere. It seems urgent and I don't want to bother him." She glanced to the weather outside, "You should go, Tezuka. It's getting harder."

"Come."

The black haired girl's head shot up when she heard him. "Really? Can I?"

"Yaruizawa, come."

"Right! Thank you. Ah, you don't have to take me to my house. Just to the sport shop near station, have to get something from there today."

Tezuka nodded and he stepped aside, letting the girl to walk under the umbrella completely. Little did they know, a pair of cerulean blue eyes watched them full of worry and hope.

"I remembered that. You really did lie to him. I don't even have anything to do that time."

I raise my eyebrow at Fuji-san's remark. She lied?

"If I didn't lie, I wouldn't get him walk me home, remember?"

"That's my son." Ayana-san suddenly butts in, "I always teach him that no matter whom the girl is, if she's in trouble, he has to help her."

"And it helps me lots, Aya-san."

"I never thought tennis would be this fun."

Tezuka glanced to the girl beside him, didn't say anything.

"I never had a chance to learn tennis. My cousin always tried to make me learn tennis but I always refuse. I thought tennis is a boring game."

"It is not."

"I know. I said I never thought tennis would be fun, remember?" Mia skipped on her steps, avoiding a puddle near her, making her bumped into him. Her hear skipped a beat when she felt his hand on her arm, stopping her from getting wet. "Arigatou."

As usual, the older boy didn't say anything but a nod. With that, the silence resumed between them. Mia glanced to the boy beside her. _**This should be my only chance. I don't have Ica stalking around us. I have to confess to him right now. I have to… I have to…**_

"Nee… Tezuka…" _**Come on, Mia. I know you can do it… You can do it… You can do it! **_"I like you!"

He suddenly stopped, making her stopped too. Tezuka glanced to the girl beside him, her face flushing from blurting what she wanted to say all the time.

"Er… I mean… I want to be your girlfriend. I love you."

Mia waited for him to answer. Every second passed seemed like an hour. _**Why didn't he say anything? Why? He should say something.**_

She then reached out to touch his arm, "Tez…" but…

"It's getting harder. We have to go fast."

…_**What…?**_

_He... rejected her?_ I turn to Mia-senpai and glance to Tezuka-san beside me. I can't believe it! He rejected her once and now they're together? How? How can she makes him fall in love with her?

He rejected her!

This is sooo going to be interesting...!

"I really regret I don't have time to teach him how to treat a girl, especially if that girl likes him." Ayana-san shakes her head. "But I think he's getting better than before right, Mia-chan?" She smiles to her.

Pfftt... Just because you know him before I do, it doesn't mean I can't be closer to him! Watch it, senpai! I will get closer to him and to Ayana-san. He didn't like you once and he might not like you again!

Mia watched as the boy walked away from her. She didn't care how wet she is now, she didn't care about everything else around her. She still could hear his response on her mind repeatedly.

It was then Tezuka turned back, realizing she didn't walk with him. "Yaruizawa."

"But I really love you!"

The wind blew hard, so strong that the umbrella on his hand flew away. Both of them now drenched under the rain, as if it's reflecting her emotion right now.

"I'm sorry…" Her head shot up hearing him, "I hope this conversation doesn't exist."

Wow... That's too harsh... Ica-san's confession seems to be okay, compared to her. How can she still want to be with him? He just ignore her confession, pretending it's not exist. I will definitely forget him and even try to get revenge if I were her!

There were no tears on her face, she couldn't even bring herself to cry. She wanted to scream at him, wanted to curse him, but she couldn't. Mia couldn't even bring her to look upward… until she felt no rain came upon her drenched body. She looked up to see a white umbrella shielding her from rain. Mia turned to behind her and saw Fuji standing behind her.

"…Syuu-kun…"

Fuji smiled softly, "You'll get sick if you're standing under the rain like this."

"I… You… saw?"

"Are you angry?"

Mia shook her head slowly.

"I don't believe it! Mou, Tezuka-buchou, you said sorry to her! You said sorry to her but you didn't even say anything to me! You were like…."

Tezuka suddenly ran back to where he left the girl under the rain. He froze when he saw the tensai wrapped his hand on her shoulder, kissing her hair lightly.

"Let's get you home, okay?" He put his regular jacket on her body, at least it will warm her a bit.

"…Yeah…"

Tezuka fell into silent when those two went away from him. Fuji still wrapped his hand around her shoulder while holding on the umbrella. Tezuka still watched their back until they were gone from his sight, his clenched hand shook slightly.

"You went back for her! You went back and you were like clenching your hand like that when you see her walking with Fuji-senpai! You were doing that yet you said to me you didn't have any feeling to her?"

"Seriously, Ica. It's on the past." Someone is jealous... I look at Momo-san. Yep, that's the look spelled jealousy on his face.

_It may be on the past, __Momo-san__, but… _

"That is so not in the past! Are you kidding me? Our last love competition and I lost? I never lost to you! You never win from me! We always ended up in draw!"

I turn to watch Tezuka-san's reaction and see his face is softened. I can see… disappointment? What is that? Disappointment and sadness on his eyes?

…_.he still holds on that past…._

No kidding. They _are_ lovers.

"Eh? Miyuki-chan, you're crying."

What! Cry…ing? Me! I cry?

I quickly wipe my eyes and find out… I'm really crying! What the… how can I like get touched by that sappy memory? You're kidding me!

"Miyuki-chan, are you okay?"

No, I'm not okay! "Eh, y-yeah… I mean… it was very touching, senpai! If you use that for a drama, I think it will hit."

"Oh, lovely! Do you think I can tell my director about this, Mia? I don't know if I can do as well as Tezuka-buchou, but it worth trying, right?"

"No way, Momo!"

"But…"

Everyone stops their argument when Ayana-san suddenly speaks.

"…Was it on around a week after the regional tournament?"

"Around that." Mia-senpai answers. "Why, Aya-san?"

"Ah, I see…" Ayana-san then turns to Tezuka-san, "So is that why you suddenly went inside your room without saying anything and somehow when I peeked inside, you're punching the wall?"

"Eh?"

Eh? Heeh? He did… what?

"What was that supposed to mean, Mitsu?"

"….Nothing."

WHAAAT?

**Happy reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Tennis Date

_**Tennis Date**_

"You're somehow very annoyed lately."

No, Ann. I'm not annoyed. I'm just happy to see exactly how close Mia-senpai and Tezuka-san now. I'm relieved to see that they're like inseparable couple. Even Tezuka-san's mother looked very happy to see them together! She has his mother's backup, Ann! "No, really?"

Ann looks at me, amused at my reaction. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"At least I know that she can't cook and he rejected her before."

"No, really?"

"Ann!"

She only laughs at me. "I'm just kidding, Miyuki! So… what's your plan?"

"Hmm…" Should I tell her I want to give up _again_? No, I don't think I can. She will be very angry at me and won't even talk to me. What to do? Should I tell her I have no idea on what should I do after this? On how to get his attention?

"I'm waiting, Miyu-chaann…"

Ermm… Excuse, I need excuse! Ah, I know! "How about you tell me what happened between you and Ica-san?" I grin at her. This might avert her attention from my problem.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

She's trying to avoid it. Good. It means something did happen before. "Really, Ann. I told you everything about Tezuka-san. How can you leave me in the dark? Something really happened between you two. What is it?"

Come on, come on…. Just give in, Ann… Seriously, I want to know. Come on, come on… It's getting closer, I can feel it. She's starting to give in. One more push… yeah… one more push…

"I can help you."

"…Well… you see…" Yes! She gives in! "It's an adult problem, Miyuki!"… not!

I pout at her, which I earn a grin from her. I think she knows that I want to avoid talking about Tezuka-san and Mia-senpai. Really, she can be a horrible best friend for making me like this.

"Want to go shopping?"

"Aren't you supposed to have a study group?"

Ann shakes her head. She stretched her hand, "I don't feel like studying right now. I want to go shopping. Are you coming or what?"

I grin. "Sounds lovely. Besides, I have to spend the money my brother gave to me as his 'shut-up' method."

I'm glad Ann took me out for shopping and stops talking about the reunion. I really need a moment away from that day. Really, why did I ever dare to go against her? I need to shop. Buy some clothes that even though it's not branded, it can at least rival her style. And Ann knows where we need to go. She showed it to me before. It's a small store, not quite famous, but it has great style. This place will be the birth of the new me, I'm sure of that.

"Welcome… ah, Ann-chan, Miyuki-chan! Welcome, welcome!"

"Rai-san, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What can I get for you now? Ah I know, we have new caps collections for you, Miyuki-chan, I'm sure you like it, and for Ann-chan, we have new hairclips and jacket too. Come here, come here."

Another reason why I like this store. The owner, Rai-san, is very nice and understands her customers quickly. I only went to the store once and she remembered what I like already. Somehow she reminded me of _her_ though. They both are cheerful and friendly. If it weren't the fact that she is his boyfriend, I think I will get along with her. I mean, who wouldn't?

Aarghh.. stop it, stop it! It's not time to think of her. I need a new wardrobe, to prove Tezuka-san that I understand fashion just like her, but in different style of course. There is no way I will copy her fashion style!

"Waiiyy, it's so cute, Rai-san!" I grab a pink with blue dot cap. "Can I ever ask where you got this cap?"

Rai-san smiles to me, "It's a secret but I can tell you that some of things here are designed by my first customers. There are some I still design."

"Really? You're really great, Rai-san."

I turn to Ann only to see she's gone to the changing room already. She has a good eye on unique clothes. She is distracted, good, then now I can ask of Rai-san's help. I don't want Ann to know because she will scold me. She hates people changes because of someone else. I think it's because of Kamio-san and his girlfriend. Maybe I need to know more about this person. Surely if it make her like this, she likes him more than just a friend.

"Nee… Rai-san…"

"Yes, Miyuki-chan?"

"Can you help me? I want to impress someone who is cold, silent, he's like doesn't care anything around him. I want him to look at me."

"Ah, I see…. You have a weird taste for a boy, Miyuki-chan."

I blush at her saying. She doesn't have to say it bluntly. I watch as she looks over her collections. Hopefully she can help me. I want to impress Tezuka-san! I want to look better than her! I want him to see only me!

"So… you have a rival?"

Eh? How… "How do you know, Rai-san?"

"Only my instinct." She takes out a red shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. "You're a tomboy girl. I think this one will look good at you."

"I'll try them!"

-o0o-

"I can't believe I spent my monthly allowance on clothes."

I roll my eyes. Ever since we get out from the store, she kept moaning like this. "Ann, you've been saying that for an hour. Snap out of it." I swear if she kept doing this throughout the day, I will strangle her in sleep! She's the one who said that I can't regret anything and now she herself regret shopping! Talking about hypocrite.

"Oh my god, what will brother says? He will be angry, of course. Definitely. Oh dear, I'm so doomed. What am I thinking? Buying those clothes? Can I go back and tell Rai-san I can't buy them all? Do you think she will let me?"

"Ann!" Seriously. She is over reacting, sometimes.

She blinks. "Oh right, sorry. Guess I have to face it."

"Yeah. You know what? I think we should stop by for a lunch. I'm hungry."

"Great idea. I'm really in the need for smoothies. Want to go to usual place?"

I nod as I hug my sweet friend, "Definitely."

…not.

Why does fate always play me? Why me? Dear kami, why do you love torturing me! Well, at least…

"Miyuki-chan, Ann-chan! Come join us!"

…she's not with him.

xXx

Asides from having to meet Mia-senpai and her two friends, I say my day is definitely great! I'm sure with advices from Rai-san, Tezuka-san will acknowledge me! So what if Mia-senpai has more money? So what if she's closer to him than me? I will defeat her! I will steal Tezuka-san from her!

"Do you know who's Rai-san's first customers?"

"Nope… Why would you ask?"

I shrug, "Just curious. She said some of the clothes designed by her first customers."

"I don't really know much about Rai-san. Say… aren't you supposed to have this big exam tomorrow? Something about replacing your lab work?"

"Aah! You're right!" I quickly go to my room. Stupid me! How can I ever forget I have an exam tomorrow? How can I… urgh, this is so Ann's fault! "Arrgh, where's my text book? Where's my text book?" I can't find it, I can't find… ah.

"Miyuki, where are you going?"

"Rie's home! I left my textbook there! Ja ne, Ann!"

"Don't be late for dinner!"

"Hopefully!"

Argh, how can I be so stupid!

"Miyuki-san?"

I turn my head and .. "Rie! Thank god! What are you doing here?" Wow, I'm so lucky today! But what is she doing here?

"You left your textbook." She took out my book out of her bag and gave it to me. "So I thought I'll give it to you."

"Thank you! You're a lifesaver, Rie!" I hug her in happiness, not caring if there are weird glances towards us. Thank god I don't need to go all the way to her house which in different prefecture! "Thanks a lot!"

Rie smiles at me (Oh my, she's so cute! I think I need to learn how to smile like that), "I should be thanking you, Miyuki-san. I read your textbook. Is that Mia-senpai's?"

"Yeah." She really helps me saving more money on my budget. I don't have to buy anything! Yay me! "Why?"

"There are lots of useful notes. I learnt lots from there. You're very lucky to know her close, Miyuki-san. I'm sure you will understand easier by looking at her notes."

"Well, they're notes from Tezuka-san. He taught her even though he's not from our department."

"Eh? No, no. You got it wrong. It's all Mia-senpai's handwriting there. I remember her handwriting when she replaced Masaki-sensei. Now I know why lots of lecturers like her. She's very diligent and clever."

"B-but…"

"You don't know anything about it? Oh right, you didn't attend it that time." Rie smiles at me again. "Do you hate her?"

"Eh?" I stop my thinking and turn to her. "What did you say?"

"You hate Mia-senpai, aren't you? Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her!"

"Yes, you are."

She is cute, yes, but she's getting to iritate me! Can't she... "Even if I hate her, what's in it for you? You have nothing to do with this!"

"I..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rie." I better go before I hear lots useless things from her. How dare she ask like that? Am I _that_ predictable? Urghh... I hate it when everyone can read me but I can't read Tezuka-san's mind! But then...

If anyone can read me easily...

If even _Rie_ can see I hate Mia-senpai...

Does it mean that even Mia-senpai knows I hate her?

Or Tezuka-san knows I hate her?

Or even... that I love him?

Oh. My. God. Oh My God, Oh My God... OH MY GOD!

Relax, Miyuki, relax. Don't freak out. Don't freak out right now. Cool down. Just because I'm easy to read, it doesn't mean everyone can read me, right? I mean, Tezuka-san is very unemotional and I have to say, he's like a robot. So... he can't possibly know about my feeling, right?

Mia-senpai is an ignorance one. She doesn't care if I get closer to Tezuka-san. She's acting she doesn't care at all. So... she really won't know, right? Right?

BUMP!

Oh, shit. I'm on a deep trouble! "I-I'm sorry. I didn't..." Oh, my... "Tezuka-san! I didn't see you! I'm really..." I'm lucky!

"Are you alright?" He offers me his hand! His hand!

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." And I take it, everyone! We're holding hands and he pulls me up! Yayy for me! "Err... Thanks, Tezuka-san." I glance to his sides and found his tennis bag next to him. "Are you practicing?"

He nods. Damn, I always got short response from him.

"Are you with Mia-senpai? Where is she?"

"Quiz tomorrow."

Two words! And it's about her... Let's try again. "Are you going to return back to pro world?"

"Maybe."

Shorten to one word now. Arghh... Isn't he supposed to love tennis? He should talk more about tennis! Not about her! Hmm... Let's see...

"Where do you usually practice? I really want to play tennis. It's been a long time!"

"There is a private court on next block."

Yes! A long structured sentence! Yayy me!

"Oh.. A private one, eh... Do you know a good public court around here? I want to practice my tennis. The courts in university are reserved for the club, right?"

He nods. I thought I'm not going to get an answer from him, but "I practice every Wednesday and Sunday. Wednesday starts on 3 and Sunday on 8."

"Eh?" He talks lots now but... I wonder... Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say? Is he..? Do you think he is? "Do you mean... Isn't Mia-senpai going to accompany you? She always be by your side, right?"

"You can choose not to come."

"I will come!" Are you kidding me? "Of course I'll come! Thanks a lot!"

Yes, yes, yes! YEEESSSS! I got a tennis DATE with Tezuka-saaaannnnn!

xXx

"Oh, hi, Miyuki-chan."

Great. She can easily deplect my happy mood just by her presence. Stop, Miyuki. No matter who she is, Tezuka-san cares for her. If you want to win him over, you need to show that you can be friend with everyone, including his possible future ex girlfriend.

"Hi, senpai. I heard you got a quiz today."

"Yeah. I've just finished it now." She looks at her watch then smiles at me, and dear I know what kind of smile is that. It means disaster! "Do you want to grab something on the cafetaria? Or do you have something to do?"

"Err... No... Not really..." Yep, totally a disaster. Why can't she go with her own friends? Surely she has friends in here.

"Great! Then we can have a talk there!"

Damn... She tricks me... "Yeah, sure..."

"Fantastic!" Ouch, hey! She practically drags me to the cafetaria. What's wrong with her today anyway? "Ah, we can sit there!" She points to a table far in the corner. Oh my, is she going to interrogating me? Did she know about Tezuka-san asking me to accompany him practising tennis? Is she angry? I don't know if she's angry or not, she's always smiling!

"What do you want for lunch, Miyuki-chan?"

"Umm... I've bought my lunch." No way will I ever buy anything from here! It's a bit too expensive!

"Oh, okay. I'll have smoke beef and cheese salad with thousand islands sauce and hot tea. Make it green tea."

Only salads. Hmph, does she want to keep her body thin like that? I don't understand why most rich girls want to do this.

"How's college?"

"Great. But it's a bit hard, isn't it?" Oh my, I can't believe I'm going to have a one-on-one conversation with her! Please let me survive!

"Sometimes, yes. You haven't done any practical lesson yet, right?"

"Yeah. Supposed to have it last week, but... it's cancelled."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Why would she be sorry? She's weird! "I forgot that I have an appointment somewhere else and there's no one available to replace me, so we have to cancel it."

Eh? Eh? EHHH?

"Oh yes, I'm the coordinator of teacher asisstant here. If you need anything or have any questions, just ask me, okay?"

"Oh... OK..." Damn, she's the coordinator? Why does she always get a perfect in every situation? She's rich, beautiful, very friendly, and now she's the coordinator of all asisstants in EE department? I shouldn't be surprised like this. She really is a copy of perfect girl in stories.

"Thank you." Her orders are coming and ewww...! It seems so dry.

But... seriously... Why did she have to drag _me_? Doesn't she supposed to have some friends here? She should be very popular, considering she's almost flawless, so there should be some girls following her everywhere.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here, Miyuki-chan." Wow, I think she can read my mind! Freaky! "It's just, everyone else seems so busy and I don't really have a friend here. Just an acquintance, not as a friend."

Heh? She... doesn't have a friend? What the...

"But you're...!"

"Perfect?" She chuckles at my expression. Hey, that's so mean! "Sometimes being perfect like you think I am is very hard to do, Miyuki-chan. Anyway, I'm very picky at having friends. I don't easily trust other people."

Weird... If she's so picky about friends, why would she talk to me so easily like this? I'm supposed to be a stranger to her, right? We only met for few days six years ago and we didn't even have a proper conversation like this before. Something's fishy here. I think she's planning something. Hmm...

Oh my, did she find out I'm going to help Tezuka-san practise? Is she angry? She should be angry. She's the one who used to accompany him. Wonder if they have problem now. Yeah, maybe that's why Tezuka-san asks me to accompany him. They have a problem and she doesn't want to accompany him, so therefore he asks me. But then... Aarrrgghhh, I don't understand! I really want to get out of here. She' starting to creep me out! Heeeelllpppp!

"Oi, Mia!"

I turn to see Ica-san coming to us. She looks pissed off. Hmm...

"Ica? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed..."

"Did you know what our bloody ex-captain did?"

"Mitsu? What did he do? Is he in trouble?"

"You better come home now. I think Atobe Mansion is quite on havoc now."

"Eh? How come? What happened?"

"Just... come."

"But Mitsu's not supposed to be there. He's supposed to have classes until five."

"Aaargghh! Just bloody follow me! Sorry, Miyuki, I have to take her."

I blink. "Oh.. yeah..." What happened to Tezuka-san? Aargghh, will you please tell me? I want to know as well! I have rights to know! I love him! "Umm.. What happened to Tezuka-san?"

"Ica, wait! Sorry, Miyuki-chan. Maybe we can talk longer next time." She quickly grabs her, wait, I know that bag! I want that bag for all my life! Aaarrrghhh, I hate rich girls!

"Uh, yeah. Of course. See you next time, Mia-senpai."

She really is a weird person. I really hope she is just a character from fairy tale, so that I won't envy and wish to be like her. I don't want to… but… if she is the one he loves, then it's not bad to be like her, right? At least he might notice me… right?

xXx

"Nee... Ann..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you know what happened in Atobe Mansion today?"

"Huh?"

She doesn't know... "Nothing. Never mind."

"Why you suddenly ask that?"

"Umm... I had a talk with _her_ today," I see her raised her eyebrows, but I decide to ignore her, this one is more important,"then Ica-san interrupt us and tell something about Tezuka-san done something in Atobe Mansion and that they have to go back fast."

"Ah... Probably because of that."

"Eh? What's _that_?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you."

I pout. She's so meanie to me! "Oh, come on, Ann-chan. Tell me."

"Sorry, Miyu-chan. I don't think I can tell you. I knew it accidentally, actually, I wasn't supposed to know about that."

"Huh? I don't get it. Can't you like... give me a clue?"

She shakes her head! Arrghhh, come on, Ann! "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, well. I'll find it out later."

"About Tezuka-san's offer... Did you tell it to her?"

"Of course not! I mean... she would be angry, right? She has the very rights to accompany him, but Tezuka-san asks me to come." And to see how she was angry to her own cousin, I don't want to be her anger direction. _Shudder_. "Do you think that's what she wants to talk with me? She found it out and she wants me to tell Tezuka-san that I don't want to practise with him?"

Ann shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know. I'm not her."

"Mou, Ann-chan! At least give me some support!"

"I thought you said you won't be scared of her?"

"Yeah... But..!"

"Then stop changing your mind. If you really love Tezuka-san, you shouldn't be afraid of competiting with her, right?" Ann sighs at my sight pouting at her, "You are something to him, Miyuki. You helped him on his rehabilitation. You're the one who knock some senses to him, not her, and he remembered you for that. At least, at this kind of situation, you worth more than her, right?"

She always makes sense. "Yeah... If we think like that, then yeah, I should be." I grin at her, "Really, Ann, what can I ever do without you?"

"You'll be suffered and lost, that's for sure. Now get away! Shoo, shoo! I still have 12 pages to read for tomorrow's quiz. Off you go!"

I hug her tight for awhile and then skip out from her room, "Thanks, Ann-chan! You're my life saver!"

"Bring me strawberry shortcakes tomorrow if I'm really your live saver!"

"Sure!"

-o0o-

"Morning, Miyuki-chan."

"Morning, Kippei-san!"

"You seems to be in a very good mood today. What happened?"

"Nothing." I grin at him, "I'm going to have some practice today, maybe I'll come home late. Is that okay, Kippei-san?"

He smiles back at me, ah, how sweet he is, I can't believe he used to be a violent player in Kyuushu. "Of course, Miyuki-chan. You know all the way around, right?"

"Kippei-san, I've been here for two months! Of course I know!" I scowl to him. I'm not a little kid who needs help to find my way around here. Maybe my brother has senseless direction, but I'm definitely not!

Kippei-san widens his grin as he ruffle my hair. _**He did it agaaaiinnn! Why does everyone always makes me feel I'm still a baby? **_He "Just to make sure. I can't call Senri to tell him that his little sister is missing, no?"

_Pout_. "Don't talk as if I'm still a child, Kippei-san."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

I take my tennis bag and smile at him. "I'm going then. Ja ne, Kippei-san!"

"Ja, Miyuki-chan. Be careful, okay?"

Tennis practice with Tezuka-san! Yayy me! Can't believe I'm going to be in this situation! Oh, yeaaahh!

"Ohayou, Tezuka-san!" I can't believe I will practice tennis with him! This is definitely a perfect way to get to know him better! At least she won't interfere! She can't play!

"Ohayou." He nods.

"I'm not late, right?"

He shakes his head. _Urghh, when can he speak lots to me? Mada mada, Miyuki! You have to use this chance to get know him better!_

"Waow, it's really empty. When you said it's a private one, whose is it?"

"Atobe."

"Oh." Atobe means Mia-senpai... again. Aarrghhh! Relax, Miyuki, you're going to play tennis with him now! You've got to spend three hours with him today! What more you ask?

"Shall we start?"

I nod, "Yup! Let's start it away!"

_Waow, he's much better than before. _I remember his match with niichan before. He completely defeated niichan. If they plays each other agains, I'm sure niichan won't stand a chance! Well, of course, considering now niichan is not a tennis player anymore. He ditched tennis for office job. Something that I never knew he would ever do in his life!

"I never thought there will be a day when I practice with you, Tezuka-san." I grin at him while prepare to do my serve, "Last time we met, we didn't have time to do a real match, right? You were in hurry to come back here."

"Aa. My team needs me."

"I know. So... Let's play for old times' sake then, _dorobo-niichan_?"

He... He's smiling! He's smiling to meeeee! Tezuka-san is smiling to meeeee! Yayy me!

"Yudan seizu ni ikou."

Yosha! Let's impress him!

... I give up...

"Whoaaaa..." I let out a long breath as I drop into the ground, "Tezuka-san, you're really a pro, nee. You're the best, really."

He nods at me. He only sweat a bit and me? I'm dropped dead. I only managed to get one set from him and I think he let me have it. What can I say, he's too good for me to defeat him.

"Whayy, it's been a long time since I lost like this. Ever since you told me about my yips, I never lost embarassedly like this again." I stretch my body and grin at him, "But then, you're a pro. Of course I'm bounded to lose."

"You improve lots."

"I should be. I used to be a captain in my junior high and co-captain in my senior high."

He raises his eyebrows. Oh yeah, I can see he's interested in me now. Damn, I'm so good at this.

"Well, even though we never made it to national final, but we're a good time actually."

"You need more practice then."

I grin. _Yep, this is so going to be like what I want it to be_. "Care to help me?"

He nods again.

"Speaking of which, why Mia-senpai doesn't accompany you?"

"She can't be under the sun too long."

Che, that's why you ask for my company? Ggrrr... "Oh... Is she sick or something?"

He didn't answer! Moouuu...! So stoic!

"Tezuka-saaan... You're really something.." I look up to him, "You can do sport but you're excellent at your studies. You even have time to learn Mia-senpai's studies too. I wish I can be that too." _Wish I can be her._

"Arigatou."

Hhh ... Only thank you... Mou, Tezuka-saaaaaaaaannnnnn ... ! Why he can't respond to me like when he's with her? Why do you even like her? Why? Why? Why? I have to find out a way to make him talk lots. "Why did you choose to continue your study?"

He still just looks at me. Damn!

"You are a pro. You won many tournaments before. Why you choose to come back here, Tezuka-san?"

"Tennis is my life and my future."

"Then why?" He starts talking. Yes! "Why you come back?"

He walks to me and offers his hand to me, again!, "Let's cool off in there." Oh, is he trying to avoid this topic? Why? Why? Why? Whyyy?

…Wait.

Oh, shut it, Miyuki! He's still holding your hand! A very impressive improvement! I like it! He's holding my hand, he doesn't let it go!

"As much as I want tennis in my future, I know I can't play tennis forever."

Huh? What is he... oh, he's answering my question! Yes! Miyuki, you are _so _great! If only you can look at me the way you look at her, then I won't ask more. I glance to him to see he doesn't spare me any glance. He just looks forward in front of him. We sit under the big tree near the changing room.

"I want to have a secure future if something happen on my tennis life."

_But... _"But it doesn't have to study in university, right?" _Not that I object it. He wouldn't teach me if he's not taking univerisity. _"You can be a tennis coach or build a tennis school. There are many opportunities for you in tennis, even if you don't play it."

"I love History."

"Oh..." _That's a good one. But... why do I have a feeling 's... _"something to do with Mia-senpai?"

He turns his glance on me, real quick. Wow, she really have such effect on him, even only her name. "Pardon me?"

"I- nothing. I just... You two seems very close." _Let's find out if... "_you date her?"

"Pardon?"

Uh-oh. His voice is very sharp. I think... I think I... "Sorry! I just curious! You're always with her and always take care of her. I just... want to know?" I grin sheepishly at him. "It's not that you have to answer!"

"My reason and our relationship is not something you concern."

_Why can't I know? I'm sure Mia-senpai knows your reason. How can I have your attention to me, Tezuka-san? How? How can I open your heart to me? Is it wrong to ask only you? She has everything I want, luxury, beauty, confidence, and knowledge. Why does she have to get you too? I've been waiting for six years. Am I just a fragment of your past, Tezuka-san?_

_Is it… useless?_

**I'm back again! So many things happened and I suddenly want to go back finishing this. Don't forget to review! **


	9. Prove It To Me

_**Prove it To Me**_

I didn't see Tezuka-san ever since our tennis date two weeks ago. In fact, I also didn't see that woman around (I prefer not to honour her by calling her name as much as possible. I always feel angry whenever I hear her name). I am really stupid thinking that I can win him over just by having practice together. When I went to the private court last Wednesday, I didn't see him. He was supposed to be practicing but he wasn't there. I wonder if it is because of my question that time. Am I wrong to ask for his relationship with her?

And now I got this problem because of that 'date'.

"You stupid girl, answer me! What did you do to Tezuka-sama? You must have bewitched him, huh!"

Meet Arisugawa Sayaka, third year student in Industrial Design which ironically was located next to our building, and her croonies. She attended the same junior high school with Tezuka-san and even joined student council where Tezuka-san was the president and she was the treasurer. I noticed her from Inui-san's video actually, and managed to get info on her from that woman. She is also the leader of Tezuka-san's fans. Moreover I found out that she was the one who screamed whenever he comes to pick that woman.

Seriously, this girl really needs to get a life. She is pinning over him for NINE years and he doesn't even spare him a glance! I don't know how she thinks she can win him over. With that loud shrilling voice and arrogant personality, I don't think she can get a chance on him or even his family. Ayaka-san is so not going to appreciate this behavior. Not to mention...

"Let me get this straight, okay? Tezuka-san invited me to his practice and I met him years before! If you really have a problem with that, tell that to Tezuka-san himself! I don't see _you_ complaining about Mia-senpai!"

... that woman will _never_ let her come near to him. She managed to keep Sayaka-san far away from Tezuka-san and I think that's why Sayaka-san decided to resort to this tactic.

"Shut up!" Like I said, that woman is a taboo topic to her. "That woman can be taken care later, but now I have to destroy the weeds first. That means you, little girl!"

Did she just call me _weeds_? And _little girl_? There is no one except my brother can call me that, and she is so not in the list! I push her away from me, glaring to them, "Just because you can't get closer to Tezuka-san, now you're doing this? No wonder he never spare you a glance!"

"You bitch!"

Whoops, I think I hit an eye sore because her face is flushed in red. But that doesn't mean she can just call me that! How dare she! The next thing I know is that her hand is moving fast towards my cheek. Like I will let her slap me. I tilt my head and ready to slap her back.

"Ara, Sayaka-senpai, Miyuki-chan, long time no see." Speak of the devil. Why does she always appear like this time? Trying to be a hero, like usual. I let out gasp when I realize Tezuka-san stands behind her. Why! Why does he have to see me being bullied like this? Damn her!

"Tezuka-kun!" Sayaka-san brightens up and walks towards them. Does she think by being cheerful like that makes him forget about what she almost did to me? Well.. I almost slap her too .. but still! "I haven't seen you lately. How are you?"

"Oh, he's busy training and doing his homework. How are you doing, Sayaka-senpai? I see you still love your old hobby." That woman replies instead of him! Woo hoo! Serve your right, Sayaka-san! Even I can get reply from Tezuka-san! On. Your. Face. Hah!

"I don't ask you, Yaruizawa." Sayaka-san says. Suddenly her voice no longer sweet and polite, even though she keeps smiling. She really hates that woman, eh. "I don't even see you in last saturday premier. What happened? Atobe decides not to back you up anymore?"

Another rich girls fight. Seriously, I don't get why most of Tezuka-san's close women are rich. Even though I won't call Sayaka-san _close_, but at least she knows and become his fans for _nine_ years. Nine years! I don't know if I can hold that long enough to wait for him. Wait a minute. I won't need to wait _that_ long, right? I won't become like Sayaka-san, right?

Then that woman smiles back. That smile really reminds me of Fuji-san or even when Shiraishi-san decides to torture Kintaro-kun. It's a smile that give out warning not to mess with the owner. It's true! I saw it myself before! "Oh my, I didn't hear about that premier."

"Of course," Like a stupid rich girl, Sayaka-san flips her hair as if she is more important than that woman, "It's only for exclusive people, you know, for the _real _rich people." I can't believe it! She keeps attacking that woman even though clearly that woman has more favor in Tezuka-san than her. No one ever mess publicly with that woman! Not if they don't want Tezuka-san to hate them!

But... I wonder why Tezuka-san hasn't said anything to Sayaka-san. Surely he won't let his _girlfriend_ being embarassed like this.

"Oh, really? I am so sad not to have any invitation from that movie, but I think they knew my agenda for last weekend. I was in London, accompanying Keigo to attend a dinner party in Buckingham Palace. Clearly only _non real_ rich people can attend it."

Whaaattt! This is so beyond my imagination! How rich is her cousin anyway? How can I compare myself with her? This is so not fair!

"But, I would love to hear about that premier, Sayaka-senpai, perhaps we can talk over drink? I'm glad to share my night in London as well, if you need a trade." She then turns to Tezuka-san, as if Sayaka-san does not exist anymore, "Mitsu, I just need to take my assignment. Do you want to wait here?"

Please wait here! Please, please, please! I want to talk to him! I want to apologize at least! I don't want to ruin my chance! Let him stay, let him... He glances at me! Yes, he realize my presence! Please stay here, dorobo-niichan! Pleaaaseeee!

"I'll come with you."

Even that woman is surprised to hear his answer! Wait, why does she suprised? She should be happy that he wants to follow her! Why does she glance at me as well? Why? What happened? Did he tell our conversation? Oh. My. God. He diiidd!

"Erm... if you insist..." I swear she glances at me again before she grabs his hand. In front of me! Why she keeps glancing at me? "Come then, Hatake-sensei is very punctual." Oh, I know. She just wants to show off! I'm sure she does! She just want to flaunt the fact that Tezuka-san prefer to be with here than us! I HATE HER!

Please don't go! Please... "Don't go!"

This is the moment when everybody is staring at you like you're an alien and you realllyyy want to bury yourself in ground. When I remember this day in the future, I will definitely want to turn back in time and hit myself. I can't believe I said that aloud! What will they think? They will know my feeling, _Tezuka-san_ will know my feeling! Nooo!

"_Gomen ne_, Miyuki-chan, maybe another time? I'm sure Sayaka-senpai is going to somewhere else, right?"

Eh?

I watch as Sayaka-san and her croonies scurried away, not before she throws a disgusted and anger look to that woman though. Oh, right... How can I forget? They thought I stop them because I'm afraid of Sayaka-san!

"You will be alright." That is what Tezuka-san says to me before he follow that woman to the building. At least... they don't know my feeling yet. Scared of Sayaka-san is a good reason and Tezuka-san give me comforting words! He's not angry to me, right? If he said that to me, then he forgives my blunt, right?

-o0o-

I don't know how but the next thing I remember is standing in front of Tezuka-san's house. I'm sure they haven't come back yet, but I have a feeling that I want to wait him here. I mean, I need to explain what happened back in university right? Also I need to apologize to him privately. But... why do I feel like this can be the end of my possible future relationship with him?

I'm so afraid on pushing the door bell! What if Ayana-san doesn't remember me? What if his father or grand father won't allow me to wait for him inside? What if his family know my feeling and decide they prefer that woman? I'm so scaaarreeddd!

"Hello, do you want to meet someone from our house?"

That voice! It's Ayana-san! I turn around and bow to her. "Good evening, Ayana-san." Please let her remember me! She has to remember me! I'm your son's saviour! "Long time no see. I'm..."

"Ah, Miyuki-chan, right?"

She remembers! I smile at her and nod, "Yes, it's Miyuki-chan."

"Do you want to see Kunimitsu?"

"Y-yes... Is he here?" I hope he's here. I'm already embarassed because Ayana-san knows why I'm here. "I won't take long, I promise."

"He is in his appartment now." Say what? He lives in an appartment now? Why didn't I know that before? Why didn't Ann tell me before? Whyy? I think Ayana-san notice my surprise because she chuckles lightly. "He's been living in an appartment since his first year. This house is too far from the university and his training centre, anyway. "

Oh... I see... It's true. His house is quite far and it will be tiring for him to go back forth everyday like that, especially if that woman wants to go somewhere else with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he's living somewhere else now. I thought he still lives in this house because the gathering was in here."

"Ah, yes. It's better if the gathering is in this house, nee? I can help him prepare and clean everything." She suddenly claps her hand togeher, "That's right. I haven't talked with you. Do you want to come inside and have a tea?"

I want to! This is such a good opportunity! I can bond with Ayana-san and perhaps she will like me more than that woman! She can help me get together with Tezuka-san or giving him good words about me! Yosh! I'm so lucky! "I'd loved..."

_**Riingg!**_

Whyyy? Who called me now? "Excuse me, Ayana-san." This is better an emergency call or else! "This is Chitose Miyuki."

"_Chitose? It's Haneda, we're in the same group. Where are you now? You remember that we have to finish our group homework by tomorrow, right?"_

"Oh yeah, sorry, Haneda-kun. I'm on my way." Whyyy! Just when I get a chance to talk with Ayana-san! Why does fate always love to torment me! Find other victim, not me! I have had enough of this!

"Do you need to be somewhere else, Miyuki-chan?"

"Ah, y-yes. I forgot I have to finish group homework by tomorrow."

"Too bad. Perhaps another time? You're welcome to come by here." Yes! Thank you! "Mia is quite busy with her school and her social agenda with her cousin. It's been too quite in the house since Kunimitsu is moving out. She always come to his appartment now." Che, so now I'm _her _replacement? Thank. You. What. An. Honour. NOT! Why do everyone seem to prefer her more? Whyyy? "You better go now, Miyuki-chan, or your friends will wait too long for you."

"Okay. I'll see you sometime later, Ayana-san. Thank you for your invitation."

"No problem. You can come here whenever you want."

It's so nice to have a mother like Ayana-san. She is so kind and friendly to everyone. Not like my mother isn't like that, though! It's just... I'm glad I can get a chance to be closer to Tezuka-san's family from his mother. That woman might know them way earlier than me, but it doesn't mean I can't get closer to them. If she can do it, then I definitely can do it! After all, I can do things she can't. I was the one who help Tezuka-san while she only watched over him.

I'm not going down without a fight, Yaruizawa Mia. Even if he still chooses you in the end, but I will show you my will. I will not back down just because you're closer to them or you're richer than me or even you're his current girlfriend. If you can manage to get close to him like this from scratch, then I can do it too. I will as close as you to him in faster way. He will look at me and he will notice me.

Mark my words. There will be a day when he notice me first before you. When that day comes, I hope you're not prepared at all. I hope you can see how fragile your relationship could be. I don't mind destroying yours if it will gain me mine in return. Ever since I met him in that tennis court, I know Tezuka-san will be my boyfriend in the future.

Chitose Miyuki, fight-O!

-o0o-

"Miyuki-chaaannnn! You have viiisiiitooooorrrr!"

Gaahhh! Ann's voice is so annoying today! Just because she doesn't have any homework today and I got tons, it doesn't mean than she can just flaunt it in front of me! I swear, this girl is better left with tons of homeworks instead. At least she doesn't have to show off her happiness in front of me!

"Miiiyuuukiii-chaaannn!"

"I'm COMING!"

Who's coming in this late night, anyway! Don't they have a common sense not to disturb people in the night? Especially if that people is going to be buried by their homework! That woman really is merciless to her junior. How can she give us those papers to be done in a week when she knows how the other lecturers also give us lots? Just because she is the coordinator, doesn't make her have the same right as the lecturers!

Ann's weird grin greets me downstairs. I roll my eyes at her. "Stop hyperactive, Ann-chan. It's not cute anymore."

"Oh you will do the same with me later. I promise you."

"Who's coming, anyway?"

Her grin only get wider in response. She pushes me towards the door. "Have fun and don't forget to tell me everything later!" And she slam the door behind me! What the? I think she's getting crazy with all those assignments.

"Miyuki."

WHAAATT! No kidding!

"Tezuka-san?" He's looking for me? Why? How? What? I'm totally speechless! I don't understand! "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you busy?"

I shake my head. I will not be busy of other things if it comes to you, Tezuka-san! You have all my time! Oh, that's right. I can apologize to him.

"I'm sorry-" "I appologize-"

... Why does he apologize? And we said it at the same time! I can't help it! I let out a laugh. "Tezuka-san, why do you apologize?"

"About that time in court-"

I shake my head again, "No, I'm the one who should appologize. I shouldn't have pried on your relationship with Mia-senpai. I'm sorry if I'm too curious."

"I'm the one at fault as well." Eh? He keep insisting he's at fault? Why? "I should have told you that I'm not angry at you. At least I should contact you to inform that I won't be at the court for awhile. I was preoccupied with other urgent matters. I apologize."

He's so cute! And responsible as well! As expected from my dream man! Tezuka-san, you make me love you more! "Tezuka-san, please don't bow at me like that!"

"Ah, sorry."

He said sorry again! Aawww...!

"Then... how about we both appologize and forgive each other? I'm at fault because I keep pestering about your relationship and you're at fault because you don't contact me at all for two weeks."

"Aa."

I smile at him. This is a very good development, everyone! He prefer to apologize to me in person and private! He even comes to my house at night! I'm sure he was busy with other things, but he spare his precious time to talk to me! I can't let this opportunity pass!

"I heard from my mother that you come to my house this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah. I was going to apologize to you. I didn't know you're living alone right now."

"I tend to keep out private information. I'm sorry to make you travel to other side of city."

"It's alright. I get to chat with Ayaka-san. She is a nice person."

"She is."

I can't believe it! This is the second time I can get him talk this much without _her_ around! Yes, yes, yes! I'm so great!

"I will practice again in that court next week." Eh? Don't tell me... "If you don't mind, you can join me."

Another practice date? YEESSS! THANK YOU!

"Of course! I'd loved to!"

He nod. "We can go together. I will pick you up this Saturday."

"Thank you!" He picks me up! He offers to pick me up so we can go together! He wants to go together with me!

"At ten?"

"No problem!" Kyaaa! I can't believe it! This is so good to be reality! Am I dreaming?

"Then, good night. I'm sorry to disturb you at late."

I shake my head, "No problem! I get to apologize at you after all! I'll see you in Saturday, Tezuka-san. Good night!"

He nod again and walks away. I'm waiting for him to get inside his car before going inside the house. Ah, I feel like in a relationship with him already. He's taking me home after a dinner date and I watch him until he's gone from my sight. How sweet.

"Miyuki."

I blink. He hasn't come inside the car yet. What happened? Aarghh, I should stop imagining things when around him!

"About Mia..."

Not again! "It's okay. I won't ask about her again."

"She's a nice girl." Heh? "I hope you can get along with her. She is one of important persons for me."

Did he just? He realized I don't like her? "I-I know... I will try to, Tezuka-san. Be careful on driving."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

If Tezuka-san realize I'm not getting along with her, then _she_ should've known about me hating her. No kidding, she asked me about that before. Wait a minute, did she tell him about that? Is that why he was gone for two weeks? Because he know I hate her?

No, no. She seems a nice person. She is just too close to Tezuka-san. I don't think she will do dirty things like that. She's not like Sayaka-san. Nope. I'm just over reacting. It can't be everything about her, right? Don't be too paranoid, Miyuki!

YOU HAVE A DATE!

-o0o-

"You're home..." He glanced at the clock, "and quite early. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly to him. "...Nothing..."

"I don't like your tone and don't put that fake smile to me." He stood up and walked to her. His hand reached her chin and made her stared at him. "There must be something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong. I just do what I should've done years ago." She pushed his hand away, "I'm going to bed."

"Wait." He grabbed her hand pulled her back to his embrace. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "This is for the best. After all, we're not meant to be together. It's time to stop dreaming on the past."

He bent down to kiss her forehead. "If you insist, then I will grant your wish."

"Stop being my ginnie." She chuckled, "It's not your task anymore."

"I know, but I wish it always is."

"I need to call him. Good night." She walked away from and entered her bed room. How long had she been staying here? When was she decide to come here? How long had it been since she refuse to move from her past? How long had it been since she hurts everyone she loves just for her selfish desire?

"_Are you in home now? How are you?"_

"Yes, I just get back home. I'm fine..."

"_Is there something wrong?_"

She chuckled. No matter what, these men always too similar to her taste. "You're the second person who asked me that."

"_We cares about you."_

"I know... nee..."

"_What is it?"_

"Will you come here? I need you."

"_Are you sure?_"

She nodded, tears started to appear on her pale face. "Yes, please... I need you here. I want you here."

There was a silent from the other side. She was about to call him out when she heard his voice again. _"Wait for me. I love you."_

"...I love you..."

**Another update! This is quite shorter than previous ones though. The last part is meant to be in 3rd****point of view. I can't leave out this part and it's quite hard to tell it in Miyuki's view. There are so few of you who give out reviews but I know many people read this. Please review! At least let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	10. Moving In

_**Moving In**_

I admit I am a bit afraid to come to classes on the next morning. I don't want to meet her tomorrow. It's too sudden for me to regain my composure. I don't even want to think on what she will say when we meet. Having a promise tennis practice date with Tezuka-san really makes me worry of her reaction. Does she know that Tezuka-san visit me last night? Does she know that Tezuka-san now wants me to be on his practice? Will she get angry at me trying to steal her boyfriend?

Now that I think about it, I'm not the one who makes move to Tezuka-san. True I tried to talk to him or that I looked forward for our tutoring, but I never deliberately try to take him away. This is not my fault. I'm not the one who ask Tezuka-san to let me join his practice! It's not my fault that Tezuka-san prefer to have someone who can accompany him practicing, instead of just watching and cheering for him.

But what if the others knew about this arrangement and decided to corner me? Sayaka-san's group is more than I can handle, but the whole girl populations? Without her helping me and I'm all alone facing them? That won't be nice. In fact, I'm a bit scared if it's happened. The way they talked behind _that woman_ and pretending to be nice to her but wished for her downfall is really scary. I can't believe Tokyo girls are this shallow.

Ann-chan brushed it away when I confessed my fear to her last night. She said _that woman_ won't be this shallow and feed me to hunger lionesses. Tezuka-san wouldn't approve of her doing that. I scoff at her theory. She doesn't know how Tezuka-san really cares about her. He even reminded me to be nice to her!

"Nee... Miyuki-chan?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you want to rent an appartment together?"

Now this is so not the response I hope to hear from Ann. Rent an appartment? Is she crazy? Nii-chan allows me to study here because I will stay in her house, under supervision of Kippei-san! Not that Kippei-san always check on me everyday, but still!

"Oh come on! Won't it be nice if we just rent an appartment near university and we can go there in ease? I know you always difficult to wake up in the morning."

"Why do you suddenly want to rent an appartment?"

"Well..." She grins sheepishly at me. Usually this grin means she hids something from me for long time and decides to spill out now. "I kind of want to stay in appartment when I start my year, especially if I want to stay up late in library. You do realize that our house is quite far, right?"

Well, she was right. If I think it again, the distance from her house to our university is almost the same as distance from Tezuka-san's house to university. Even Tezuka-san prefers to be on the same appartment! Oh right, I can ask him his new appartment and I will make Ann to find one in the same building! Then we can meet each other every day and perhaps even go to the classes together! I'm sure mother can understand my situation. It's not like I live alone! Ann and I will be together and if my plan works, we will even have Tezuka-san to take care of us in case of emergency!

"Okay, I agree!"

Ann blinks and gapes at me. I think she already devise a plan perfectly to make me succumb into her demand. Too bad Ann, if Tezuka-san doesn't live on his own, perhaps you need to activate your plan.

"What's the catch, hm?" She asks back, suspciously. Hehe.. I think she knows that I have a hidden agenda somewhere.

"Nothing!" I chirp back, "I just want to help you since you help me lots with listening to my rant about Tezuka-san and that woman!"

She still gazes at me warily, as if trying to read my motive. Nuh huh, you won't find it easily, Ann! I will tell you, don't worry, but after we secure an appartment on the same building as his!

"Really, no hidden agenda!"

"Miyu..." Ann frowns slightly. Yes! She doesn't know what I want! It's the first time I know something she doesn't know! Yes! I'm actually able to keep a secret from her! "You do know that Tezuka-san lives on a luxurious appartment, right? We won't be able to afford it." _Now_ I gape at her. How can she know about it? "And he's going to move somewhere again." Whaaat? "Something about having a new room mate and need a bigger space." What the hell! How can she have that information before I do!

She grins at me, knowing I am completly flabbergasted. "Don't think you can keep something from me, young lady, especially on my own territory. We have our own gossiping channel, you know." And she didn't bother to inform me before? "Now, since you agree to rent together, we can start looking this weekend _after_ your secret date with Tezuka-san, _BUT_," I hate it when she start to emphasize the but, "no funny business to be with the same complex as Tezuka-san."

"Whyyyy?" I whine (yes, I do can whine. I always whine about Tezuka-san to her) at her. "This can be a good move, Ann."

"And a good move to lost lots of money when we can save it for something else indeed."

"Maybe you can persuade him to move to the same complex with us. Oh, come on, Ann!" She needs to agree with me! I need to be in the same building as him!

"Miyu, Tezuka-san can't be in second rate apartment. He's a pro tennis player, for God sake! Have you ever seen someone so famous, even in tennis world, to live on an ordinary apartment? He needs to deal with security and press. There might be some of his fans who tries to go inside his appartment!"

I never realize that. Tezuka-san is famous in tennis world. He manages to defeat world's top player and I know there are many women who wants to be with him. But then... why I never see him attacked by unknown people on training? Or even when we went to mall or restaurant?

"He's quite safe now because he's almost with Mia all the time. You know she has a bodyguard, right?"

WHAT?

"Her cousin is very paranoid and always order bodyguards to follow her everywhere. You just don't notice where they are. They're first rated."

So that's why she's so confidence with Sayaka-san that time. If Sayaka-san decides to attack her or something, her bodyguard will protect her. Wow... Her cousin must love her to death. I wonder what happens to her parents. Why is she staying with her cousin instead?

"They're living in Indonesia now."

Eh? Did I say that aloud?

"You really need to stop thinking too much, Miyu." Ann chuckles. "Since you're not that informed about her, I'll tell you a bit. Her mother and Keigo's mother is second cousin and they're very close. They both married Japanese man, but her father decides to move to her mother's country, Indonesia. Mia loves Japan ever since her first visit. That's why when her father got an offer to be visiting professor in Japan, she manages to persuade her mother to follow her father."

"Then why is she still here?"

"She just fall in love with someone. You watched her video, right?"

Wait a minute, she decides to live in Japan because of Tezuka-san? I only need to move from Kyuushu to be with Tezuka-san, but she moves out from another country. Great. Now I lose more advantage over her. Her sacrifice is totally bigger than me! She even decides that on her high school! "How come she can convince her parents?"

"Oh, because of this and that."

"ANN!"

"I'm not her. You ask her in person."

I scowl at her. Oh well, I guess I know more about her now. I know that she is now currently far better than me. Great. Thanks, Ann, for telling that part. Shouldn't you like telling me her weakness? I thought you want to help me!

"Anywaaaayyyy... Shall we look for appartment on Sunday? I want to move out before next term, if possible."

Great. "Need to ask nii-chan first."

"Oh, don't worry! I already ask Senri-san and he said okay, as long as we're together and nii-chan needs to visit us every week. Oh, and we need to go back home for weekend every two weeks."

She's fast. How can she manage to convince over protective nii-chan? Ann is really scary. Thank god she's on my side!

xXx

"Morning, Ann!"

"SHUT UP! I WANT TO SLEEP MORE!"

I laugh when she shout it out from behind her bedroom's door. Ah, it's such a wonderful day. The sun is shining brightly and it's not that hot surprisingly. I check the weather foreceast and this will continue until late afternoon. What a perfect weather for tennis (and date). I even manage to wake up earlier than I thought. I wish I have fashion sense like Mia-senpai or Ica-san so I know what to wear for this. My tennis clothes are too ordinary as well. I need to buy new one next time, at least more fancy than this one. Perhaps I should buy the one piece version and definitely need to buy another hat. I really am too tomboy for Tezuka-san. If it's not for my medium long hair, maybe I can be seen as boy. No! We don't want that!

"Do you have a date, Miyuki-chan?"

"Heehh? N-no, of course not, Kippei-nii!"

Kippei smiles back to me, "Oh, I see. Then I suppose to tell Tezuka to leave then? He's waiting in front."

Eeek! Why didn't you tell me? "N-no! I'll go now."

"Does Mia know you're going out with him today?"

Great. I wish Kippei-san doesn't ask me this question! "Erm, I- I don't know, but I'm just practising with him. No funny business. I swear."

"Oh, because she's on the phone now, wanting to talk to you." WHAAATTT? Why is this happening to me? Seconds ago I feel like I'm in a cloud and now you decides it's time for me to drop dead on the ground? Why Fate, why? "Do you want to answer her?"

What else should I do? "Erm, yeah. I'll talk to her. Can you ask Tezuka-san to wait for awhile?"

"Sure."

I get the phone from him with my heart definitely beats harder than ever. Does she know about our little promise? Is she going to threaten me? Relax, Miyuki. You can't have her misunderstood the situation. Relax. "Hi, senpai! You want to talk to me?"

"_Ah, Miyuki-chan, good morning. Do I disturb your morning?"_

YES, YOU ARE! "Eh, no. Not really. What is it senpai?"

"_Has Mitsu came to your house?"_

The hell! What... Why... How... "Eh?"

"_Ah, sorry if I startle you." _She chuckles, _"Mitsu leaves the appartment quite early this morning, so I want to know if you both has gone practice now. I'm surprised to know you're still at home, Miyuki-chan. Is Mitsu there already?"_

So... it's not quite our little secret promise anymore. He _told_ her we're going to practice together and that he will pick me up. Great. I guess he never keeps anything from her. Double great. Then she might know that he went to my house three days ago.

"_Miyuki-chan?"_

Wait a minute. How does she know that he leaves his appartment earlier? Are they... No, no. That's not possible. If her cousin is really to over protective, he won't let her live with him... right? Oh no, what if it's true? What if they're... Nope, that's impossible. She won't stay over at Fuji-san's like before. They're not living together, right?

"_Miyuki-chan?"_

Oh, great! Now she thinks I'm trying to avoid her! "Uh, yeah? Sorry, senpai. Kippei-nii just tell me that Tezuka-san is in front of the house now."

"_Oh, really? That's good. I thought some fans attack him on his way."_

"Hehe... He's taking his car. I don't think they can attack him easily, senpai."

"_You're right. I'm too over reacting sometimes. Can you tell him to let me know if you're going on a dinner tonight?"_

Heh? Why is she suddenly... "Oh, okay... I'll tell him that, senpai."

"_Thanks, Miyuki-chan. Have fun in practice. Don't be shy to beat him out! He needs that some times."_

Yeah... Like I will get a chance to do that. "I'll try to! Bye, senpai!"

Oookaayy... That is officially the weirdest call I ever got!

"Everything okay?"

I glance to see Ann walk down stairs, looking at me curiously. "Yeah. It's just her. Apparently Tezuka-san tells her everything so she asks if he's here already."

"Hmm... So? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you run to Tezuka-san?"

Oh, right! Why should I doodling in here? Tezuka-san is waiting for me in the foooyeeerr! I'm cooomiiiinnngggg!

"Morning, Tezuka-san!"

He turns and nods back to me. "Morning."

Wooww... Even after trying to appologize to me, he's still able to revert to old emotionless dorobo-niichan. That's definitely only Tezuka-san who can do it! "Ah, Mia-senpai just called."

"What?"

Eh? Why does he has such sharp tone like that? I didn't ask about their relationship. I just want to pass her message. "I just got off the phone from her. She asks if you're already here. I think she worries if your fan attacks you." No response. That' weird. He usually response back if it's about her. "Erm... anyway, she ask if you will eat dinner outside or not. She wants you to tell her that. Shall we go?" I ask hurriedly. This is getting weirder and weirder. Did they have a fight?

Oh my god, is it because of me? Because Tezuka-san wants to invite me to his practice?

xXx

I definitely think they had a big fighting. Tezuka-san plays mercilessly against me. It's like he's trying to release his emotions and troubles out. I really curious what makes him become this way? Why is he surprise that Mia-senpai called me this morning? Is she supposed not to contact me? Is she supposed not to let me know that she knows about our practice date? I want to ask! I really do! But I'm too afraid...

What if he is angry again when I ask about her? What if he thinks I'm still not being nice to her and don't deserve to know about their relationship? What if this question will strain our relation again? Then he won't contact me for long time and I lose my chances on taking him away from her, no matter how much she needs him.

"Miyuki."

"Uh, yeah?" That's a first. He starts the conversation!

"What are you doing after this?"

I blink. Wait, what? That's definitely not the question I thought I will hear from him, not at this moment though. What happened to him? Is it because of his fight with her? No way, he's using me to get back to her? "Um, Ann wants to look for appartment later."

"Ah."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ookayy.. This is going to be weirder than I thought. How can I appease the brooding Tezuka-san if I don't know the problem? Well, I know it might have something to do with that woman, but I need to know more! How to make him open up to me? What did that woman and her friend do to make him open up like that?

"I.. heard you're going to move out."

He turn his head at me so sudden that I almost fall down from the movement. It is as if he doesn't expect me to know about this. "Who told you?" He asks sharply.

I gulp. Why does he seems doesn't want me to find out about his moving out? He should've known Ann might tell me one thing or two. "Ann told me."

"Ah." That is weird. He suddenly relaxes when he heard Ann's name. Does he think that woman told me about this? Did he tell that woman not to tell anything about him to me? I thought he wants me to get along with her. It should be okay if we talk about him, right? Or... perhaps... he doesn't want anyone to know about his private matter?

"Erm... Tezuka-san?"

He only raises his eyebrow, responding to my question.

"Is there... something wrong?" I have to know! I hate this tense situation! It is supposed to be our second date together and I don't want him to feel gloomy all day, especially if the reason for that has something to do with that woman. I won't let her destroy our date. Never! "You look a bit tense when we played."

"Nothing is wrong."

I hate it. How can I make him relax in my presence? I have to make him feel that he doesn't need to confide only on that woman. He can do it with me! Great. I really start to sound like a desperate woman. How did she do it? How did she manage to get his attention and even date him? He rejected her real bad! She should've been angry to him! She should have a grudge to him for rejecting her like that! How can she manage to put that night away from their relation? How can she manage to make him notice her?

"..Yuki?"

"Eh? What?"

"Why do you and Tachibana want to look for an appartment?"

"Erm... Ann wants to get closer to university. She always stays in library until late and sometimes even stay over at laboratory. If we move to an apartment closer to university, it's easier for her to commute everyday. I just want to accompany her. It's kinda weird if I stay at Tachibana house without Ann."

He only nods back in understanding. It really is going to be very hard to make him talkative in front of me. Wait... I can find out who is going to move in with him! Maybe he will talk more... "How about you, Tezuka-san? Why are you moving out?"

"I have a circumstances which requires me to move out."

Great. Even when I can get him talking, he is too stiff and formal. Why can't he just say that someone will move in with him? Ann knows about that! Why can't he just tell me? Does he not want me to find out who that person is?

"Where are you going to look today?"

"In Higashiyama. There is a student complex apartment and it's quite cheap. I think it's only two stops away from medical department and three stops away from mine. I will meet with Ann after this."

Once again he only nods. I don't get it. He's the one who's asking me these questions and he doesn't even want to respond back! If he wants to make a conversation, he should try harder. I feel like being interrogated instead. Pfftt... if you see how talkative he is with that woman, it makes you think that he can at least handle a light conversation. I'm not a stranger after all!

"Shall we go now?"

Heh? That's it? Just few questions about my moving out and he wants to have nothing more about it? "Erm..."

"You need to get something to eat before meeting Ann."

Eh? Does it mean? Does he mean... "We're eating out?"

"I thought it's quite mandatory to eat at least something light after exercise."

We're eating out together! I still can't believe what he said even when we enter the separate changing room and I start changing my clothes. This is like a dream comes true. I don't even know what I did to make him suddenly ask me out for a dinner. I didn't even mention any kind of dinner talk to him!

Oh… wait…

I did talk to him about dinner, about that woman asking me to ask him to tell her whether we will have a dinner together. Is that why he's asking me out? Because she _implies_ that he can go out with me? Aarrgghhh! I start to really hate that woman! Why does everything good to me happen because of her? I get the chance to meet Tezuka-san for the first time because she is in contact with nii-chan and he advised her to take Tezuka-san to Chiba. Tezuka-san tutored me because she was on holiday somewhere. I get to meet his family because she invited me to their gathering. Tezuka-san invited me to his tennis practice because she can't stand under the sun too long. Now this eating out thing!

I really am this close to throw my tennis racquet against the wall. All my significant encounters with Tezuka-san always happened because of her, intentionally or not! Why does she have to be bloody perfect? I really want to hate her, to hurt her even, but why can't I? Why does she have to be nice to me? Why does she have to be understanding?

I hate it. I hate that every time I make progress with Tezuka-san, I always think of her. I always think of how perfect they are together or how she understands Tezuka-san more than me.

"Tezuka-san?" I poke my head around the changing room. Hope he didn't leave me alone in here just because I took a bit too long. I can't help it. If I start remembering that woman, I always get off track! I hate it that she has this effect on me!

See? I do it again! Great!

"….coming, Mia?"

Heh? Why do I suddenly hear her name? Am I getting delusional?

"No, you can go with Atobe to his party."

I peek behind the changing room and there I see Tezuka-san, leaning on the tree and his hand holding his cell phone. Thank God, I'm not delusional. He was talking to her, or talking to someone about her. Then again… I wonder what they're talking about. No one said I can't hear on their conversation, right?

I walked lightly towards him, ready to hear whatever he talks about.

"Aa… I know."

Yep, he is talking _to_ her. How come I know about it, you ask? He. Is. Smiling. I never saw him smile without her around. She always manages to make him smile even slightly. I am so going to make him do the same to me! This is my oath! I wonder what she said.

"I will come right away after that and pick you up in the party."

I scowl. So the reason why she asked whether we will go out on dinner or not is because she is on a party and she wants him to pick her away. How nice of her. I should have known she has a hidden agenda. It is definitely too good to be true and now I know why.

"I already apologize that I can't come that night. Where is the party? Okay. I will let you know." Tezuka-san suddenly glances towards me, making me flush in red. I can't believe I got caught. I shouldn't have stood too near to him. "Yes, Miyuki is here. I know. Bye." He put back his cell phone and even before I can say anything, he curtly says, "Shall we?"

Sometimes I wonder if his stiff attitude means he is angry or it is just his normal self. It's really hard to tell when you can see how different he is around her!

xXx

Ann falls in love with that apartment on the first sight. She immediately squeals on how close it is to supermarket and subway station, how clean the neighbour is, and how quite the complex is. Even without me voicing my opinion, I already know she decides on this apartment with or without my agreement. I can see it on her eyes and I am right. She literally drags me to the landlady and pays our deposit and first month rent. We haven't even discussed it yet with our family. Seriously.

To think that last week I was still getting used on my new room in Tachibana family house, now I am packing all my stuffs into the boxes and preparing to move to the new apartment. I can hear Ann shouting to his brother and few ex Seigaku guys to be careful on handling our things. She is such a little dictator. I think she might rival Ica-san. Ah, is that why they're not in a good relation? Because they're the same type? Then again… why is Momo-chan a bit uncomfortable when Ica-san and Ann is on the same room? Did something happen between…

"MIYUKI!"

Crap! I get off track again! "Coming, Ann!" I throw all my caps recklessly on box and carry it downstairs. "This is the last one! Ah, thank you, Fuji-san."

"You're welcome. Is there any thing left upstairs?"

"Nope. It really is the last one." I grin at him sheepishly. I completely forgot my caps collection. Thank god Ann reminds me or else I have to return next week to get them. "Thank you for helping us, Fuji-san."

"No need to. Ooishi can be worrywart for this matter." I blush, remembering how Ooishi-san reacts when he knew we're going to move to our apartment. He insisted to check out the place and get to know landlady and everyone in our floor. We were so embarrassed when Ooishi-san introduces us. They looked at us as if we were high school students or worse, elementary students!

"Fuji-san, will you please get that box to the truck so we can go to our apartment? We still need to decorate the apartment, in case you don't notice!"

She is so going to have an early stroke if she keeps screaming and panicking like this! I might say she can get it tomorrow after we finishes everything today!

"Where is Tezuka and Mia, nyaa?"

Yeah, that's right. Surprisingly that woman doesn't come up and try to help me by offering her cousin's limitless facilities, like helicopter or endless servants or even offers another apartment. I thought she would jump on that chance to flaunt her lavish background immediately after hearing our plan to move out. Surely Tezuka-san told her after he dropped me off to pick her in party. Don't tell me, she's boycotting our moving out by not coming with him to help us?

I shake that stupid thought out of my head. Get a grip, Miyuki, she doesn't have any reason to disagree to our moving out! I really think I need to consult with doctor about my mind. Sometimes it scares me how harsh I think about her. I shouldn't have that kind of feeling. I never hated someone before. It really scares on how easily I can hate her.

"Fujiiko, nyaa! Why don't you call them to come over? We can have a party after that!"

"They are busy with something else, I think. I tried to call them yesterday and this morning but always get into their voicemail."

Say what?

"Eiji-san, Fuji-san, Miyuki! We can chat on our way there! It's almost eleven now!"

Aargghh, I suddenly want to shut her mouth for the rest of the day! She is interrupting on the most important conversation ever about them! I need to find out why they are not coming to help us! I hear a chuckle from my side and I don't need to turn my head to know who is doing that.

"We can talk on our way there, Miyuki, and I think everyone will have a nice idea on why they're not here."

I knew my not so covered up feeling will get noticed by someone easily and I knew the best candidate is Fuji-san, but damn! I still get off guard hearing that. Thank God Eiji-san already gone to the van so he doesn't hear anything. One more person (a sadistic one) knowing my little secret is more than enough. I know I should have dismissed what he said right away, but it's kinda hard, you know. Especially when he's talking with his eyes _open_. Those striking cerulean blue eyes can really be intimidating if they want.

It turns out that we can't talk about Tezuka-san and Mia-senpai. The others are so noisy that even I want to shout at them as well. They are arguing about everything and I mean _everything_. From which one is the best shortcut to get to our apartment until what kind of vegetables are better to eat during exam weeks. It really starts to get annoying but I keep reminding myself that they are here to help Ann and me. I can't kick them out from the van. Not only will I get in trouble from kicking someone out of a moving fan, we will get tremendous problem on moving things around.

"Nervous?"

I look up and smile to Ooishi-san who sits next to me. "A bit. I really hope I can get along with other residences. It will weird if we are in awkward relation."

"Don't worry. Most of the residences are also students of our university. I have friends moving in there also next month. I'm sure you can handle it. It's more or less like a dormitory."

"Yeah… you're right…" I nod to agree with him and smile, "How is Yukiko-san? I'm surprised she lets you help us in your scarce spare time."

"Yukiko's class is having a two days trip to Kyoto so she can't do anything with me helping you two."

xXx

I have to admit; having Ann ordering them to organize our belongings is fun to watch and really helps a lot. I only need to stand aside and watch them run around our new apartment (not that it requires that much trip, it's only a small two bedroom apartment), though I have to make sure that they really bring the correct boxes. Ann has a tendency not to check the boxes first before telling them where to go. She thinks she can recognize which box it is just by looking at it. Pfftt, as if. I find out that she manages to send almost thirty percents to wrong place.

Apparently when I point it out to her, she really takes it as offensive remark. She really needs to calm down first. It's not as if we're moving to another country where we can't get our belongings easily.

"Why don't you just get out and buy drinks for everyone! I'm really busy in here, Miyuki!"

Yep, she really is panicking and I don't think the others want to do something with it.

"Calm down, Ann." Yes, Ooishi-san to the rescue! If what the others told me about their high school year, then he should be able to calm Ann. "We almost finish anyway, why we don't go out for early dinner? We still have time tomorrow. You start moving next week, right?"

With a short nod from her, we quickly get out from apartment, in case she suddenly changes her mind. Hopefully she won't be this bossy when we start living together. I like cleaning, mind you, but I might accidentally kill her somehow if she keeps ordering me to do stuffs. It seems I need to have _the talk_ with Ann before we start living there.

"Fujiko, you haven't told me where Tezuka and Mia are!"

Yes! At last someone starts to notice those two are missing from today's activity. Time to find out where they are, Fuji-san, and I didn't do anything to Eiji-san to make him asking you that. You know how curious he is to _every thing_.

"Saa…. I wonder where they are…"

If only Fuji-san is not this sadistic! Why does she have to be close to someone like this? Can't she choose a more normal person, I don't know like Ooishi-san perhaps? He is easier to get information rather than Fuji-san.

"Yes, Fuji. Where are they?" Yes, Ooishi-san on the move! You know, I start to like Ooishi-san. He can be persuaded to find more information just by hinting something might go wrong. I think I need to secure my friendship with him first. Who knows, I might need his help to create havoc between Tezuka-san and that woman. "I haven't heard anything from them since Tezuka told me they…"

"No, Kei! That is so not going to be in the apartment! Get it away from my sight!"

See? If I told you that she might have a supernatural ability, you should believe me! How many times she always appears right after we are talking something important about Tezuka-san? And what is she doing here, anyway?

"That sounds like Mia."

"Isn't it? Sometimes I miss that bossy personality of hers."

It is her, everyone! Seriously, even I can distinct her voice immediately.

"No! I don't order this─ ATOBE KEIGO, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY APARTMENT! Oh, hi guys."

See? It's really her, though I am quite surprised with her clothing style. I always see her wearing extravagant clothes and accessories and she always looks feminine. But now she is only wearing T-shirt and worn jeans. Her hair is quite messy on ponytail and she wears sneakers! It kinda reminds me on when we first met each other on that tennis court.

"Micchan? What are you doing here? With Hyouteis moreover!"

Oh, so they're the notorious ex Hyoutei members, which Ann usually tells in bitter tone. They really are a group of rich brats, especially that woman's cousin, Atobe Keigo. I have never seen such pompous and arrogant man in my life ever. Well, at least he actually has the right to be with that personality. He is a damn rich man ever!

"You're moving out as well, Mia?" Ooishi-san suddenly asks as well.

"Well…" She suddenly grins sheepishly, "You can say like that. What are you doing here anyway, Syuu-kun?"

"We're helping Ann and Miyuki. They're moving into student complex apartment three blocks from here."

"Oh?" Now she recognizes our presences. "I don't know you're going to move out. I thought Senri-san agrees to let you here because you stay with Tachibana family, Miyuki-chan?"

I shrug. I really am not in the mood to talk to her. "Ann manages to convince him."

"You should have taken Mitsu's old apartment! It's better if you live there rather than being used as Yuushi's refugee place. He has to run away from his editors for few months. Something about not finishing his latest scripts."

"No way! His apartment is too expensive for us to manage!"

"Arn, Ann, you should've told ore-sama you want to move out. Ore-sama can build you an apartment next to your department building right away."

Eh? Is it me or does Atobe Keigo just _flirt_ with Ann? I look around to see amused expression on everyone else, except for Ann. He really is flirting with her and apparently he does it every time they met! Ann looks very annoyed and surprising glares to that woman. What does it have anything to do with her?

"Shut up, Atobe." Wow, can't she be even angrier? Wait, is that why she wants to help me get Tezuka-san? Because that woman's cousin flirts with her and that makes her annoyed? Wow… It really is true with what they said. Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman.

"Arn, Ore-sama has~" and apparently he doesn't recognize a sign that she _really_ doesn't like his flirting.

"Yes, yes, yes. Kei, put this box on my room." Well, at least that woman has a common sense not to let Ann murders her cousin. "Now."

"No Mia, that is my box."

Wait, what?

I gape at the sight of Tezuka-san walking from the building where that woman is going to move in. I think everyone, except ex Hyoutei, is gaping as well. _**Why is Tezuka saying that the box is his?**_

"T-Tezuka?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Ooishi-san suddenly cuts in and I see worries are written all over his face. Someone is in trouble, someone is in trouble, someone is in trouble and that is so not meee! "What are you doing here, Tezuka? Why your box is together with Mia's box?"

I almost don't notice the glance they exchange to each other discreetly. Why do they do that? What does that glance mean? Why do I have a feeling that the ex Hyoutei guys are amused with our expression? Why is no one speaking? What's with this silence? Can't someone just demand what is going on in here?

"You're moving in together?"

Aargghh, my ears! Why do they have to say it loudly? Can't they just ask in nice and polite way? Boys!

Wait, what did they say? Did they just say…?

"You might say it that way."

No… no way… I glance at Tezuka-san who doesn't say anything. Why doesn't he correct their misunderstanding? Why does he keep silent? _I need to get out from here immediately. I need to… _I glance desperately at Ann who still looks surprised. _Take me out from here. Ann!_ I can't cry in here. I can't cry in front of them, especially _him_. I can't let my feeling known yet. I can't… I can't…

I gasp as a hand drag me away from them. I glance to see that it is Ann. Thank God she realized it. I knew I can depend on her if there is something wrong.

"Miyu…"

"This… this is just a dream right, Ann? They're not… they're not living together, right? Tell me they're just joking, Ann. Tell me!"

I don't move an inch when Ann engulfs me in embrace. "Sshh… It's going to be alright…"

"I- I come here for him, Ann. I stand against my family for him. Why is it unfair? Why- why does she have to be with him? Why does he have to truly love her?"

"I'm sorry, Miyu… I really am sorry…"

"It's not fair… I love him too. Why can't I get that chance? Why?"

Ann just mutters that everything will be alright as she tries to comfort me. All my dreams, all my hopes, all my future… Everything is gone…

**Another update again! I know it's been so long but I decide to re read again this story from beginning and I might update existing chapters. Thanks for all reviews and don't forget to review this one!**


End file.
